


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by Fox_Fan13



Series: This Is It. Forever. [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Exy (All For The Game), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smoking, Smut...maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Fan13/pseuds/Fox_Fan13
Summary: Neil huffed a laugh. “You know what’s funny? I said that to Kevin in high school. Not exactly like that, but it’s all the same.”“Kevin?”Neil rolled his eyes. “Day? One of the best strikers out there?”She fake gasped. “The Kevin Day? Omg! You have to get me an autograph.” She started fanning herself. “Oh, please, Neil. Let a girl live!”Neil’s deadpanned face made her break character and laugh.“Come on, Neil! That was funny.”“No.”She scoffed. “Whatever, loser. You’re welcome for watching your cat.”Neil flipped her off as she shut the door with a manic laugh.Or part three of this series where we'll go through Neil's and Andrew's journey through their future.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: This Is It. Forever. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightyyy!! This is the third and final part! Super excited to get started on this. I have so many ideas and I can’t wait to share them with y’all. I think I’m going to post on a weekly basis. I don’t really do anything on Sundays so I’m betting on that day. Since I posted this one today, I’m not going to post the second chapter until either next Sunday or I guess if I finish before, I can post it then. I don’t really know yet :// If anything it will be like my posting from part one.   
> Like I said before, this part is based in the future during both of their second years. I have very little knowledge on how sports work, but I do know there are like certain divisions for the teams that they go against, but I don’t really…care. So yes I am aware how inaccurate this is going to be, but just ignore it.   
> I hope you will stay with me and the journey we will be going on and enjoy the story to come!! :)) ❤️

“Neil Josten!” A reporter yelled. “Neil Josten, how do you feel about going against your rival, Andrew Minyard for the first time this season? You’re four games in and doing well so far. Do you think you’ll win the game?”

Neil smiled his press smile. “I’m excited to play against Andrew again. He’s a great goalie and I’m going to score against him. It may be only one point but it  _ will _ happen.”

“You seem to be very confident.”

“Of course. You have to if you want to win. If you feel like you’re gonna lose and you lose your confidence then you are sure to lose.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Thank you.”

As Neil walked in the locker room someone cheered. “For once you didn’t rip anyone a new one, Neil. I’m so proud.”

Neil scoffed. “If they don’t ask stupid and inappropriate questions, I won’t have to. And they seem to like asking about my parents which is irrelevant to Exy.”

Neil’s phone dinged and he huffed a laugh at what it was. Neil’s PR agent made him get social media, but Neil never figured out why, considering he has a ‘mouth’. 

“Who’s that?

“Andrew, Actually.”

“Why are you talking to him?” Clark, their captain asked, while one of the back liners asked, “What the hell does he want?”

“First off, it was on twitter, second off, he said I wouldn’t score on him. 

**@aminyard03** Fuck you. Yes I will. You can try to block me, but you’re getting slow. 

**@njos10** I’m not the one getting slow, Josten. Maybe pick up your feet when you run and you might get farther. 

**@aminyard03** I’ll put your horrible advice on the back burner, yeah? But I don’t really care. Good luck. Hope you’re ready to lose.

**@njos10** We’ll see. 

Most of the replies were fans getting excited and rooting for whatever team and a few of their friends replied. 

“Try not to start a fight you can’t win.” Clark said. 

“He can’t do anything to me.”

“Right. Well good job tonight guys. It was a good win.”

Neil was finally able to go home. Tonight’s game was rough, but they came out in a win. Neil sighed as he walked into his apartment with Alex trailing behind him. He threw his bag on the ground next to the door that led into the living room, and walked into the kitchen.

“You okay, Neil?” Alex asked. 

Neil just nodded. He was fine. He just missed Andrew. They haven’t had time to see each other since games started and it was taking a toll on him. 

“You know you can talk to me, right? I know I’m not Andrew, but I’m still me. Your roommate. Your striker buddy. Your friend, hopefully.”

“I know, Alex. Thanks.”

“Just know that if you ever need anyone and no one else can help, I can be here. No matter what.”

Neil nodded once again and went into his room. As soon as he changed into more comfortable clothes, he flopped onto his bed and pulled out his computer. He pulled up a few tabs and then called Andrew over video chat. 

He picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey.” Neil said with a smile. “So you think I can’t score on you?”

“Not think. I know. You can try, but it won’t happen.”

“What do I get if I can?”

“Hmm.” He tapped his chin. “I’ll think about it. Do I get anything if we win?”

“You know I’ll give you anything.”

Andrew hummed. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Neil Laughed. “How’s the team?”

Andrew shrugged. “They still don’t trust me because of what happened in college.”

“What happened in co-” Neil blinked. “Andrew, you were defending yourself and Aaron! There was nothing you could do. So what if he was killed. You did the world a favor. Fuck them.”

“Don’t worry about it, Junkie. I can handle a few people who think they know everything.”

Neil grumbled under his breath.

“How’s Alex?”

“She’s Alex. Fun, bubbly, sometimes annoying Alex.” He sighed. “But I love her.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“Usually you are more talkative. You just had a game. You should be prancing around the room by now.”

Neil’s head fell down into his arms and he closed his eyes. “I-,” he sighed. “I’m just tired. And- I miss you. I haven’t seen you in weeks, Andrew. I want to be on your team. Or you be on mine. I don’t care. I just want to live with you. Sleep next to you.”

“Neil.” He said sternly. “I have one more year. Then I will try to get onto your team. Spades is retiring after this year, right? I can probably take his spot.”

Neil nodded. 

“Don’t worry about anything. We’ll get it figured out.”

Neil sighed again for probably the tenth time that night. “Okay.”

“Get some sleep.” Andrew advised. “You need it.”

Neil gave him a sloppy smile. “Goodnight, Drew.”

“Goodnight, Junkie.”

As soon as he shut his computer, there was a knock at his door. Alex walked in after a quiet, ‘come in’, from Neil. 

“Was that Andrew?”

Neil nodded. “He told me to go to bed.”

“You do look exhausted. I can take care of King tonight if you want to go to sleep.”

Neil nodded his head and closed his eyes. “That’d be wonderful.”

“He’s right though. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard lately. Maybe you should tone it down.”

Neil huffed a laugh. “You know what’s funny? I said that to Kevin in high school. Not exactly like that, but it’s all the same.”

“Kevin?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Day? One of the best strikers out there?”

She fake gasped. “ _ The _ Kevin Day? Omg! You have to get me an autograph.” She started fanning herself. “Oh, please, Neil. Let a girl live!”

Neil’s deadpanned face made her break character and laugh. 

“Come on, Neil! That was funny.”

“No.”

She scoffed. “Whatever, loser. You’re welcome for watching your cat.”

Neil flipped her off as she shut the door with a manic laugh. With a sigh Neil fell back onto his bed and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

-

Neil shot up with a gasp. His heart was pounding. His head was spinning. He hadn’t had a nightmare in almost a year. He would never truly forget how they felt, but it has been a while. 

The sky was still dark, but instead of going back to sleep, Neil got up and went for a run. Neil loves to run. It was an exhilarating rush and it calmed him. 

Neil didn’t know how long he ran, but by the time he got back to his apartment, the sun was already up and shining. 

Alex was in the Kitchen, a pot of coffee already brewed and she was cooking breakfast. She smiled at him as he grabbed a cup of coffee. “Hey. I heard you get up this morning. Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Neil sighed. “Nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Neil didn’t answer verbally, but he did shake his head. He didn’t want to go back into that head space. He hated being there. He  _ hates _ being there. Especially if Andrew isn’t around to give him the comfort he really wants. 

“Okay.” She said and put a plate of food in front of him. “I’m here. If you need it.”

“You said that already. Last night.”

“That’s because it’s true.”

“Thanks, Alex. Really.”

She smiled and patted his head as she walked out of the kitchen. 

The weekend came and went with practice and talking to Andrew as much as he could. Neil played for the New York Pythons and Andrew played for the Oregon Sharks. They were on completely different sides of the country, and their schedules never really lined up. But sometimes they did, and Neil lived for those days. 

When Monday came for practice, it went decently well. They talked about the last game and the game coming up, which Neil was extremely excited for. 

“Neil. Is Minyard going to be a problem for you?”

Neil scoffed. “No. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

And they didn’t. Their Friday night game finally came and they had to fly. Neil didn’t mind. He was too excited to finally see Andrew in the flesh after too many weeks apart.

There was a bus waiting for them when the plane landed, and as soon as everyone was on board, they made their way to the stadium. It was packed. Neil would never get tired of the sound of people walking up and down the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. The sound of the buzzer. The sound of running around the court. Neil loves anything and everything that is related to Exy. 

As they walked into the visitors' side, Neil felt his phone vibrate and smiled at the words from Andrew.  _ Find a place. I’ll be there in five.  _

“Hey guys. I’ll be right back. I have to…go check on something.”

“Do you need one of us to come with?”

“Uh, no. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in sec. Don’t wait up.”

As soon as Neil found a room, he messaged Andrew and he came into the room a few minutes later. As soon as the door was shut, Andrew pushed him backwards until they hit a wall. Their lips found each other in the dark and a moan escaped his lips. 

“God, I fucking missed you. You know that?”

Andrew nodded, but kept kissing him. “You have no idea.”

Neil’s mouth fell to his jaw and down to his neck. 

“Your neck fetish is not attractive.” Andrew gasped. 

“You like it.” Neil said as he felt Andrew’s pulse quicken. “I like that you like it.”

Andrew practically growled and pushed him deeper into the wall. “I want to see you after.”

“Of course.”

Their kiss turned heated quickly and they both jumped when Neil’s phone went off, unprepared for the noise. 

Neil grabbed it but didn’t push Andrew away. “It’s Alex. I need to go.” Neil kissed Andrew one last time. “I love you. Good luck, Baby.”

Neil quickly left the room and made it into the locker room without being noticed. Except…he did. By his team when his face was red, his hair a mess. He looked wrecked. 

“Hurry up, Neil.” Jarred said. Neil watched him look over his face, but ignored everything. “We need to get out there.”

Neil clears his throat. “I told you not to wait up. Get out there. I’ll be out in a second.”

“That’s what you said earlier and you’re late.” He mumbled, but they all left. 

When Neil made it out onto the sideline, Alex snickered. “Wow.”

Neil glared at her and pinched her side. “Don’t say a word.” He whispered. 

“I would never.” But her shark grin said otherwise. 

“Alright guys. Let’s have a good game. We have the potential to both win and lose this game. Just try your best, yeah?”

Their coach read off the stats and who was where before the first buzzer rang out. “Let’s go, Pythons!”

Neil was up first, being the starting striker so he made his way out with the other players. Andrew had also walked out and he looked at him. 

“Hope you’re ready to lose, Josten.” Andrew yelled in Russian. 

They had learned Russian back in college, wanting to have their own language. The twins and Nicky spoke German and Kevin knew French, along with Allison a little. But with Russian, it was just him and Andrew. 

“You too, Minyard. Either way, can’t wait to see you again later.” Neil jogged to Andrew in the goal and he grabbed his helmet and pulled it down towards him. Neil smiled. “You want to come to my room? Or I go to your apartment?”

“Who said I wanted to see you after the game?”

Neil snickered. “You did, like twenty minutes ago. I thought you had an eidetic memory, Baby?”

“Fuck you.”

Neil threw his head back as a whistle was blown and Neil was dragged back to his spot. 

“You good?” Clark asked. “What did he want?”

Neil huffed. “Just friendly before game banter.”

“I didn’t know you knew Russian.”

“Yeah. I learned it in college. We both did.”

Clark didn’t say anything and the game started. It was rough, to say the least. They all ran around the court, adrenaline in everyone. 

Clark passed the ball to Neil with ten seconds left on the clock for the first quarter. He was close to the goal and he knew what he had to do. He watched Andrew tighten his grip on his racket. It felt like his shot went in slow motion. He put one foot down. It was his dominant foot. The one he used to gain the momentum to throw. And Andrew knew that. That’s why at the last second, Neil switched his foot and chucked the ball to the other side of the goal. Andrew didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late. He had turned to go after the ball, but he missed. He missed and the goal lit up red. 

Neil grinned and held up his racket for the goal. He was still jogging a bit from the throw and he slowed to a stop at Andrew in the goal. Andrew was looking behind him at the red as it dimmed. When he faced forward he marched up to Neil and grabbed his helmet once again. 

“I haven’t seen that move since college, Junkie.” He said in low Russian. “You could have hurt yourself again. Do you know what would happen if you hurt yourself?”

“Of course. But I had a lot of faith in myself. I told you I’d score on you tonight. Even if it was just one. It was worth the risk.”

“I hate you.”

Neil smirked and turned to walk away. “No you don’t.” He yelled in English. 

His team jumped on him and were screaming. “Holy shit, Neil. That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?”

“When I was in college we used to practice at night and that was one of the steps I tried. I hadn’t worked on it since this week. I’m surprised it worked.”

“Surprised?”

Neil nervously laughed. “Uh, yeah. I sprained my ankle the first few times I tried it. I got in  _ a lot _ of trouble.”

“Neil.” Someone groaned. 

Neil shrugged and watched the rest of the game unfold. They lost 4-5 with Neil making two. It was a close game. But Neil was just happy he played. And that he played against Andrew. 

Neil did press duty with Clark this time, so he had his smile on and prepared for the horrible questions. Andrew and his captain walked in a few minutes after questions started. 

“Clark! How do you feel that you lost tonight’s game?”

“I’m not mad we lost, but I am upset. It was a good game. Tough, but I’m sure we all had fun. I know I did.”

“Neil, thoughts? How about that score you got against Minyard. I thought you said you were going to win?”

“Tonight’s game was great. I had a lot of fun playing against Andrew and everyone else. It was crazy I actually got that shot in. And I didn’t say we were going to win. I just said I’d make the shot. It would have been nice to win, though.”

“Do you think you could do it again?”

“No. Andrew remembers everything. Every move someone plays. I know for a fact that little trick is going to be filed away.”

Neil heard Andrew scoff and when Neil looked over at him his breath was taken away. He looked amazing after his shower. 

“Way to reveal my secrets, Josten.”

Neil smiled. “No problem. It’s not going to stop anything.”

“I know.”

“Andrew! How do you feel about your win tonight?”

“It was inevitable. Josten and his team are slow. If they want to win, they need to step it up a notch.”

Clark and Neil were ushered out of the room as they finished up the questions for Andrew’s team. Alex walked up to them ready to say something, but before she could speak, they heard what the reporter asked. 

“Big words coming from someone who just stands in the goal.” The reporter said with a smirk. “I remember you being quite fast when you had your  _ incident _ back in college. What happened?”

Neil’s blood boiled and he spun in his heel towards the door. Both Alex and Clark held him back. Barley. 

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” He growled. 

“No.” Alex said. 

Neil watched the small TV on the wall with the coverage and he saw Andrew clench his jaw. 

“That’s not appropriate.” Andrew’s captain said. “Next question.”

Neil’s body slumped and Alex and Clark got a better grip and pulled him away from the room. 

“What the hell was that?” Clark asked. 

Neither Alex nor Neil didn’t say anything. 

“Hello? Alex? You seem to know something.”

She didn’t say anything. 

Clark looked back at Neil, watching him clench his jaw and ball his hands into fists. “Oh.” He said and blinked. “Oh. I get it.” He smiled. “Well, fuck. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“No one ever does.” Neil snapped. “He’s always been seen as violent and mean and hard. I’m seen as a crime boss's son who will turn out just like his father. We both did something bad in college. He murdered someone and I almost did. They were both out of self defense, but nobody believes that.”

“I never doubted you, Neil. I like to look on the bright side of things.”

He rips his arms out of their grasp and starts to walk back to the locker room. “That makes one of you.”

-

How no one saw Andrew make his way into the room, Neil didn’t know. But he also didn’t care. It probably would have been easier to just go to Andrew’s apartment, but Neil talked Andrew into going to the hotel. 

“You could have gotten hurt.” Andrew said, pushing Neil towards the bed.

“You’re still on that?” Neil asked, kissing Andrew’s neck. “I’m fine, Drew. I won’t do it again.”

With a curt nod, Andrew pushed Neil onto the bed and followed him. Not soon after, their shirts came off. 

Andrew had been in Neil’s hotel room for about thirty minutes, by the time the first knock sounded. Andrew was straddling Neil’s hips, his mouth trailing around his neck. They ignored the first knock, hoping whoever it was would leave, but they didn't. With a final bite to Neil’s shoulder, Andrew slid off of Neil. Neil knew he needed to get up, but his heart was racing and he also didn’t want to.

Andrew smacked his foot and when Neil looked at him he nodded his head toward the door. With a sigh he got up and threw on a shirt before he opened the door a crack. The only person on his team who had seen his scars was Alex. And he knew this wasn’t going to be Alex.

“What?” He was annoyed. It was Jarred, and he could tell Neil was annoyed. 

“Uh, we are going down to the bar and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

“No.” 

He went to shut the door, but Jarred stuck his hand out and said, ‘wait’. Neil didn’t open the door any more than it was already, but Jarred still tried to look. “Is there someone in there with you?”

“No.” He said again and this time he got the door shut. 

He started walking away but stopped when he heard voices. “Is he coming?”

“No. I think there’s someone in there with him.”

“Who?”

“Guys.” It was Clark. “He doesn’t want to come. You don’t need to make up theories if he’s alone or not. It’s none of our business.”

“Alex. You live with him. Does he have a girlfriend?”

“What did I just say?”

Alex scoffed. “No. Clark's right. Leave him alone. You know he doesn’t like to go out much.”

The voices grew faint and Neil finally went back to Andrew. He was laying down with one hand behind his head the other holding his phone and his legs were stretched out and crossed. 

Neil smiled, thinking of a time when they were back in high school and Andrew was in this exact position on his bed. 

He dropped onto the bed and leaned against Andrew’s body. Andrew’s fingers immediately ran through his hair. “Why are you smiling?”

“I’m just reminiscing.” Neil looked up and Andrew had an eyebrow raised. “You were in this position back in high school. I forgot how young we were.”

He hummed. 

Neil hummed back and let his head sink deeper into Andrew. He grabbed the hand that wasn’t caressing his head and kissed it. “I miss this.” He whispered. “I miss you.”

“I know.” 

Neil had a little bit of an idea about what they would do when Andrew was here, but this wasn’t it. But the thing is, Neil likes this a whole lot better than what he had in mind. They continued to lay on the bed with each other, nothing getting in their way. 

Neil didn’t realize they had fallen asleep until morning came. The sun had already started to rise and he was curved into Andrew, who had his arm around Neil’s waist. Neil could tell when Andrew woke up, because his grip tightened. Neil hummed and turned, so he was facing his boyfriend. 

“Good morning.” Neil whispered as he kissed Andrew’s nose.

Andrew hummed. 

Neil let his head fall forward. “I have to leave today.”

“You do.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.”

“Drew.” Neil groaned. “You’re not helping.”

“I never said I was.”

Neil chuckled and kissed him. “Of course.” 

There was a knock on the door and Neil groaned and rolled out of the bed. It was Alex. 

“Hey.” He said and let her inside. 

“Good morning, Andrew. It’s been a while.”

Andrew sat up and put on his glasses. “Whatever.”

“Always chipper, like always.”

“Fuck you, Alex.” Andrew got up and picked up his shirt, throwing it over his head. “What?” He asked and crossed his arms when he caught both Alex and Neil looking at him. 

Alex cleared her throat and looked away, but Neil kept ogling, eyes tracing his arms and he smiled. “You’re hot as fuck.” 

Alex snorted trying to keep in her laugh. “He’s not wrong.” She shrugged at him when he raised an eyebrow. “If you weren’t gay or tiny as hell,” she whistled. “I don’t know what I’d do.”

“You’d do nothing. Because I’m not and will never be either of those things.”

“Don’t take it too harshly, Alex.” Neil said, reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry. I think it’s for the best he isn’t. He’d definitely be too powerful if he was taller.”

“He’s perfect.” Neil sighed, lovingly. 

“Shut up.” Andrew blushed. “I hate you. Fuck off.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. “I- you two are fucking weird.”

“Why are you here?” Andrew asked. 

“Oh, right.” She turned toward Neil. “We are getting ready to leave. So. This is a warning from me. I offered to get you since,” she glanced at Andrew. “He’s here.”

Neil started picking his stuff up. “Get everyone on the bus and text me when it’s clear. I just want a few more minutes.”

“Got it.”

Once Alex left, Neil slumped against Andrew’s strong body. “I hate this.”

“One year. Then we’ll be together again.”

Neil nodded and kissed Andrew again. “I love you.”

Andrew was quiet and Neil didn’t think he was going to say it back, but right before Neil started to pull away, he heard a quiet, “I love you too."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more banter and Neil gets news about something he never wanted to hear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far my weekend has consisted of drunk mariokart and working on this so I ended up finishing way early. I also have been working on the other ideas for the chapters to come.  
> And not that anyone cares but I would just like to say I got first place in one of the tracks while plastered and I am very proud of myself because I am truly horrible while sober :)  
> Anyway!! Hope y'all enjoy!

The whole way to the airport and after they landed, the way back to the stadium, Neil was talking to Andrew. On the plane ride, he tried to sleep, but it was too noisy. He got stuck making conversation with Alex. Not that he minded, but he would have rather been sleeping. On the bus, he sat by the window with a turned back, so no one saw who he was talking to when he smiled like a stupid fool in love. But the thing is, he was totally in love. But no one needed to really know that. 

When Neil got home he saw he had a few notifications from Twitter. It started with Nicky. Always the one to start shit. 

**@njos10** Good game!! I’m so proud you finally got past Andrew. I’m surprised you lost though. Did Andrew finally get to you? 

**@hemnick** Fuck you :)

**@njos10** No he’s right. Did I finally get to you?

**@aminyard03** Fuck you too :)

**@njos10** Don’t worry buddy, I think you did wonderful.

**@mattboyd** I never said he didn’t do good… 

**@mattboyd** Thank you Matt. You’re my favorite. 

**@njos10** no I’m not. 

**@mattboyd** Second favorite. 

**@njos10** Try again. I know who the first two are for sure. After that it’s a guessing game.

**@mattboyd** …third favorite.

**@njos10** considering who the other two are, I better be. We’re gonna have a problem if I’m not.

**@mattboyd** WHO ARE THE FIRST TWO??

**@rando_user** That’s not for me to tell. 

**@njos10** ???

**@rando_user** How about…fuck everyone :)

Alex was losing her mind as she walked into the kitchen. She had her phone in her hand and she patted Neil’s head when she walked by. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yes. That is true.”

“Are you busy tonight?” She asked after grabbing something from the cupboard. 

“Not that I know of.” He answered, not looking up from his phone. 

“I wanted to go to a club tonight. I want you to come.”

“You know I don’t drink out in public.”

“You don’t have to drink.” She rolled her eyes. “I just want you to come out and have fun. We haven’t really done anything in a while.”

With a sigh, Neil nodded. “I guess it could be fun.”

She hugged Neil from behind. “You’re the best.”

-

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

The building they were outside of looked sketchy as hell. The lights were dark and it looked run down. 

“Yeah. Well. Maybe. This is the address my sister sent me.”

“You didn’t tell me your sister was going to be here.”

“You wouldn’t have come if I did.”

“Yeah. I don’t like her. She’s annoying and weirdly clingy.”

“I haven’t seen her in like a year. Please?”

“Well I’m not going to leave now. We’re already here.”

She smiled and they got out making their way into the club. 

There were a lot of lights. And people. So many people. Neil and Alex made their way over to a table where a girl with brown hair and a tight dress sat looking at her phone. She was sipping on a drink. 

“Stacy!” They hugged. “It’s been so long. How’s mom?”

“She’s good. She got a cold a little bit ago, but she’s better now.” Stacy looked over at Neil and her smile widened. “Neil! I missed you.” 

She tried to give him a hug but he moved out of the way at the last second. “Hello again, Stacy.”

She tried to hide her frown, but it mixed in with her smile, making a pained expression. 

“I’m going to get drinks for you. What do you want?”

After getting their order, Neil made his way to the bar. Surprisingly he wasn’t recognized and he made his way safely back to the table. 

After a few shots, both Alex and Stacy made their way out on the dance floor. Neil tried to keep an eye on them, but sometimes there were just too many people that got in the way. After Alex had come back to the table, Neil told her that he was going out for a smoke.

She frowned. “You need to quit. It’s going to ruin your performance.”

“I’m getting there, Alex.”

She rolled her eyes but went back out. Neil went out to the car and grabbed his cigarettes and went back inside to get to the back. When he stepped out, the cool hair brushed his skin, causing small goosebumps. He lit his stick and put it near his mouth. The smell reminded him of Andrew and that’s all he wanted right now. 

And speaking of the devil, his phone rang. “Hey.” He answered. 

“I-I don’t know why I called.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I think I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Neil smiled and took a small drag to keep the cigarette alive. “Okay.” He said, blowing out the smoke. 

“Are you smoking?”

Neil laughed. “Yeah. The smell reminds me of you. Because I miss you too.”

“Where are you? I hear music.”

“Uhh,” Neil looked around. “Outside some sketchy ass bar Alex dragged me to.”

Andrew hummed. 

“And the worst part is, she invited her annoying ass sister.”

“The one who won’t leave you alone?”

“That’s the one.” The door behind him opened and when he looked over he groaned. “Guess who found me.”

“Hi, Neil!”

“She seems chipper.” Andrew said into his ear. 

Neil ignored both of them. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked. 

“Smoking.” 

“Should you even be smoking? You’re an athlete.”

“I can do whatever I want, Stacy. What do you want.”

“I missed you.”

“Don’t.”

“But-”

“Stacy. Go back inside and find Alex.”

Stacy reached her hand out to grab his arm. “Neil, I-I really like you.”

Andrew laughed in his ear. 

“I want-”

Neil wrapped his hand around her small wrist and she stopped talking. “I said don’t. Don’t you dare touch me again. Do you understand?”

She whimpered, but nodded her head. “Let go.” She whispered. 

Neil didn’t at first, but Andrew said his name and he snatched his hand away as if burned. Neil didn’t know when his cigarette dropped but it was now on the ground, cherry gone and broken. 

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Jesus.”

“You good?”

“Yeah. Give me a second.”

He took the phone away from his ear and texted Alex what happened. He didn’t want her to freak out on him for hurting her sister. It was wrong, but it needed to be done. 

“It’s been a day and I already miss you.” He said as he put the phone back to his face. “I don’t want to go back in. I’ve never liked this kind of setting. And I really don’t want to see Stacy again.”

“Why did you go?”

“Alex asked me to. But she didn’t tell me about her sister until we were parked. I’m not going to leave her alone in a place like this. I know she can take care of herself, but not both her and her idiotic sister.” Andrew hummed and Neil sighed. “I better go.” Neither of them hung up. “Okay.” Neil said. “Okay. Goodbye”

Neil hung up because if he didn’t, he didn’t know if Andrew would have. He threw his head back and groaned before making his way back into the club. The partygoers were still in full swing and a few people bumped into him on his way back to the table. 

“Did you ask?” Neil heard Alex ask. She was most likely talking to Stacy. 

“Well, no, but-”

“No buts. You do not touch people without asking first. Especially someone like him. He’s not going to apologize and I’m not going to do it for him. That’s all on you.”

Neil finally got into their line of sight and Alex glared at Stacy while Stacy shrank back, not making eye contact with anyone. 

“We’re leaving.” Alex said to him. She grabbed Stacy’s phone and messed around on it before she handed it back to her. “I got you an uber and gave them your address already. I’m not letting you in my car. Neil.” She said and started walking away. 

They got to the car, but Alex didn’t get in right away. Neil rolled down the windows while he waited. She didn’t get in until the uber picked up her sister.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet, and when they got there, Alex went right inside and into her bedroom. Neil fed King and got ready for bed himself. He was tired. He didn’t get much sleep after the trip home from Oregon, so as soon as his head hit the pillow, Neil was out.

-

Neil sat down on one of the sofas in the lounge. Alex was beside him and they listened to their coach speak. 

“Sorry about last night.” Alex whispered.

Neil just shrugged and listened to what their coach was saying.

“Even though we lost, it was still a good game. There was no large point gap and that’s a good sign. I’m proud of you guys. Clark?”

Clark stood up and smiled. “Hey guys, so I have some new things I want to try. We have this week off so our next game is next Friday. That gives us a little bit longer to work on it. Also a reminder that it’s the tenth so we have dinner tonight. Who’s hosting?”

Emma, one of their goalies, raised her hand. 

“Great.” Clark smiled. “Let’s gear up and get started.”

And they did. As soon as they were on the court, Neil forgot everything that wasn’t exy. He did the drills he was told to do, and he did them extremely well, so Neil thought.

“Hey Neil?”

Neil looked at his captain. He jogged over to him and Clark pulled him aside. “Are you okay? You seem a little off today.”

He was having a bit of an off day. He didn’t really know why though. Maybe it was from last night with the Stacy incident or maybe the fact that he just saw Andrew after weeks apart, and had to leave once again for probably another few weeks. It’s been over a year since they started long distance, and Neil still hates it. 

Neil cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Clark. It’s been a long couple days. That’s all. I think it’s catching up to me. Am I not doing okay? Do I need to work on my footing or something?”

Clark made a confused face. “I don’t care about your footing, Neil. Are _you_ okay?”

“I just said I was fine, Clark.”

Clark sighed. “Okay. You’re doing well out there. Just. Don’t get too lost in your head out there, yeah? You’re gonna get hurt.”

Neil just turned and went back out onto the court. This is his happy place for now until he can have Andrew in his arms again. 

Practice went like that until they were able to head back home. Neil wouldn’t admit it, but he was definitely lost in his head. If asked, Neil wouldn’t know what was going through it, but he wasn’t in the real world. 

Alex was talking about something as they walked towards their building, but Neil wasn’t really paying close attention. Something about driving and dinner and sleeping. Neil thinks he heard his name, but loses the thought right away. He’s probably just hearing things. 

“Neil.” Alex said again.

Oh. Someone did say his name. He looked up at her.

“You good?” It may not have sounded sincere to an outsider, but Neil know’s Alex. her voice was laced with concern.

“I’m fine. What did you ask?”

“What time did you want to head over?” 

Neil shrugged. “I want to only be there for as long as required.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll make up an excuse for us to leave.”

“You are. Literally. The best.”

“I know.”

Neil already took a shower after practice so he just went to his room and let King crawl all over him. He sat up and hunched over, making one of his orange hoodie strings dangle in front of him. King locked her eyes on it and pounced. She got it in her mouth and flopped onto her back, both paws holding the string in her mouth. 

Neil set his head in one of his hands and the other hand ran through her fur. Neil didn’t realize he had a smile on his face until he heard Alex take a picture of them and it fell off. 

“What are you doing?”

She looked at the picture and smiled. “I am helping the world see a domestic Neil Josten.”

“What the hell does that mean?” He pulled his string out of her mouth, but King retaliated by biting his hand. He still got the string put away.

Alex took a few more pictures. “It means, I have access to your Instagram and I’m going to post these cute ass pictures.”

“Crop out my face.” Was all he said.

“Duh.” Alex turned and walked out without another word.

About five minutes later, Neil’s phone went off. When he looked down, he saw there were already hundreds of likes on the pictures he didn’t even post. When he looked at the pictures, a small smile formed on his face again. 

The first picture was Neil cross legged on the bed one hand holding his head, the other playing with King. King was on her back, string in her mouth and most of Neil’s head was cropped out but a sweet smile was left to be seen on his face. He looked comfortable. 

The second picture was Neil getting the string out of King’s mouth and she had both her claws and teeth biting into his skin. 

The last picture was King in a sitting position, looking at Neil, her tail mid swing. He was glaring at her, and she was ‘glaring’ at him. As if a cat could do that. (They can)

Most of the comments were random people putting emojis down or saying how cute they are. 

Some were from his family. Those were the most important ones to him. 

**Nicky** : She’s so big now!!! 

**Nicky** : 😍😍

**Neil** : She keeps eating everything. 

**Andrew** : You look stupid.

**Neil** : You look stupid :/

**Andrew** : Great comeback. Are you five? 

**Neil** : …maybe. 

**Matt** : I miss you guys! 

**Neil** : We miss you too Matt.

**Matt** : 🥺

**Andrew** : Don’t group me into this.

**Matt** : :(

Neil took a quick picture of King and sent it to Andrew. _We miss you_ , was the attached message. 

**Andrew** : Why are you wearing my hoodie?

**Neil** : First, I’m not. Second, even if I was, get over it. I wear your clothes all the time. 

**Andrew** : In the picture you can see little markings on the side of the arm. You did that our final year in college. You were upset and asked if you could draw on it.”

Neil shook his head, but looked down and sure enough, there on the side, were little fox paws and math equations. 

**Neil** : Oops?

**Andrew** : 🙄

When Neil threw the hoodie on, he thought it was one of his. As he got out of it to get ready for the night, he saw the large white MINYARD on the back. He hugged it close to his body and breathed in deeply before setting it aside and getting ready for dinner

They were a few minutes late, but Neil didn’t mind. He wanted to get in and out as fast as he was able. Good thing Alex didn’t want to be there either. 

“I’m glad you guys could make it!” Emma said with a smile. 

“This is mandatory, Em.” Alex said as they were ushered into the dining room. 

Everyone was already sitting at the table, but there was no food out yet. “We were waiting on you guys. Didn’t want to start if the whole team wasn’t here.” Emma chuckled.

Neil gave a half hearted laugh and sat down with his team. They could all tell something was up, but Neil was grateful no one said anything to him. Soft chatter filled the room, but Neil only spoke if someone else said something to him first. Most of the time he spent slowly eating his food and drinking his drink and occasionally looked at his phone.

The night finally came to a close for him and Alex, as they were able to leave. They made their way to the door, but before Neil could step outside, Clark stopped him. 

“Can I talk to you?”

Neil didn’t say anything, but he did actually look at him for the first time that night.

“I know something is wrong, but I also know you’ll say something if it’s something I need to know. So I have some news. I don’t really know if it’s good or not, but Coach got you on a show on Thursday.”

“What show?”

Clark didn’t answer at first. “Now that I think about it, it’s probably bad.”

Neil stood straighter. “What show, Clark?”

“Kathy Ferdinand.”

Neil burst out laughing, hoping Clark was kidding. He wasn’t.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m sure you saw what happened the last time I was in her show like five years ago. This is a bad idea.”

“I know. But-”

“If you know, then why did you say it was okay?”

“Neil, please. It’s for like an hour at most.”

“Fine. Only because I have to do it. If I had a choice, it wouldn’t have even been one. If something bad happens, don’t get mad at me.”

Neil storms out of the house and tells Alex to get them home. His night just got ten times worse and all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and pretend his life isn’t about to derail even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be......interesting to say the least. There is going to be someone who shows up. I know you know who it's going to be. But. In the end. His fate is the same :)  
> That is all. Goodnight.  
> Let me know in the comments how you feel!!  
> The comments and feedback fuel me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kathy Ferdinand show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaahhaahhahahahaha. that is all :)   
> jk. This one is a MESS. I did love the things Neil says to Kathy though. She deserved it.   
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

The dreaded morning had come three days later. Neil had to fly out to North Carolina Wednesday night to be able to get there on time the next morning. The only person who was allowed to come was his PR agent, Cassy. She was there to stop the unnecessary drama and things bursting into flames. Which, Neil thought, was definitely going to happen with Kathy. She’s a demon on the loose, able to cause havoc wherever she is.

“Neil!” Someone said behind him. “It’s so great to see you again.”

Well not  _ someone _ . As if he didn’t know who it was. He knew exactly who that was. When he turned around, Kathy had her hair done just like it was all those years ago. She had a bright smile, that Neil knew was very fake. There was something simmering behind those eyes and he knew something was going to happen. What it was, Neil couldn’t say. 

“Kathy. It is not pleasant to see you again.”

“Ah, sweet as ever.”

“Don’t call me sweet, Kathy. I was brought here against my will. I know you didn’t forget what happened last time. Why did you ask me to come here again?”

“It’s been quite a few years, Neil.” She said, ignoring his question. “Have you not forgiven me?”

“For what you did?” He laughed. “No.” He looked around. “Let’s get this over with.”

Neil was ushered into one of the rooms and was given orders that he already forgot. Luckily, Cassy came into the room with him and helped him as much as she could. “Do you want your scars covered up this time?”

Neil shook his head. “I don’t really care enough. Leave it.”

“Alright.” She sighed. “Will you at least behave?”

“Of course. I’m an adult, Cassy. But don’t get mad at me if she does something extremely fucked up and I do something about it. That’s just who I am.”

She groaned. “God. I know. Shit. Okay. If it’s really bad, I won’t care.”

“You’re the best, Cassy.”

There was a knock on the door and when it opened an assistant told Neil it was time to go. 

With an extended sigh, he made his way toward the stage. 

Kathy was waiting for him with a smile. “Big things are planned. I’ll be asking you questions and all that. A few other things and you’ll be on your way.”

“What other things, Kathy?”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

She turned before Neil could question her further. Unfortunately he had to follow not soon after once the on air sign turned on and he was ushered out into the spotlight. 

His press smile was present as he shook Kathy's hand and sat down. 

“Thank you so much for joining me this morning, Neil.”

“It’s great to be here, Kathy.” Neil forced out. 

She smiled. “What has it been, five years since you were here last.”

“Sounds about right.” 

“So what’s new with you? Do you have a girlfriend yet? How do you like being pro?”

“I’m doing alright. No, I don’t have a girlfriend and I love being pro. Exy means everything to me and being able to play professionally is a dream come true.”

“So you’re on the market?” Kathy asked, skipping over the things that mattered to Neil. Typical for Kathy. “How does a handsome man like you, not have a lady?”

“I’m not looking for one. I’m happy where I am.” 

“Recently you posted a picture of you and your cat.” The pictures showed up on the screen behind them. “These are quite cute for someone like you. What’s its name?”

“Her name is King. I got her when I was in high school. What do you mean someone like me?”

“Well, all I meant was you don’t seem like the type of person to have a cat.”

“Because of how I grew up, you mean.”

“Well, not exactly but-” 

“Can we change the subject? I’m a little touchy with this one.”

She nervously laughed, probably remembering the last time Neil was here. “Of course. I do have something for you.”

Neil’s heart began to pound. This was it. This is the horrible thing that was going to happen. This is what was simmering behind those evil eyes. But Kathy just bent down and grabbed a bag from the ground. 

“Open it.” She smiled. 

Neil was skeptical at first but when he pulled out two small wooden exy rackets crossed over each other, his heart slowed. It even had the Palmetto state logo on it. 

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Why don’t you look at the back. It was custom made for you and someone else.”

_ Someone else _ , he thought.  _ Who could it _ -

His brain short circuited when his eyes found the other name on the back.  _ No _ . 

“There’s someone here to see you, Neil. He asked to see you on the show and I said yes. I would have invited Kevin as well, but he only wanted to see you right now.”

“Why?” He whispered as Kathy asked the horrible man to come out. 

_ Riko Moriyama _ . 

“Neil.” He said with a smile. 

Neil stood up and held his hand out. He’d play nice. For Cassy. When Riko grabbed his hand, Neil squeezed. Hard. “What are you doing here?”

“Kathy already told you. I wanted to see you. I even got you a present to show you how much our friendship means to me.”

“What friendship? You are an asshole. And you-”

“And I what?” Riko dared him to say it. 

To say what he did to him. And then what he tried to do to him and Kevin back in college. But Neil didn’t even know for sure if he did do it. He had no proof. Still doesn’t. 

“I missed you, Neil. I never get to see you anymore.”

“I don’t miss you.”

“The last time we saw each other you had quite the mouth on you. I’m glad to see you’ve toned that down a bit.”

Neil’s smile grew. “There’s the Riko I know. You’re such an asshole.”

“Boys.” Kathy tried to interrupt but Neil wasn’t done. Neither of them were.

“You should have died with your coward of a mother. She took you away from him. From  _ me _ . You were supposed to be mine.” He spat. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Neil saw Kathy motioning to stop the show. Neil knows that everyone watching before it got cut off, heard what Riko had said. He also knows that at least someone in the building is going to be filming everything. Including what Neil is about to say next. 

“You know, I get it. Being raised as a superstar must be really, really difficult for you. Always a commodity, never a human being, not a single person in your family thinking you’re worth a damn off the court. Yeah, sounds rough. Kevin and I used to talk about your intricate and endless daddy issues all the time. I know it’s not entirely your fault that you are mentally unbalanced and infected with these delusions of grandeur, and I know you’re physically incapable of holding a decent conversation with anyone like every other normal human being can, but I don’t think any of us should have to put up with this much of your bullshit. Pity only gets you so many concessions, and you used yours up about seven years ago, when you said your first nasty word to Kevin and I. To the whole team, honestly. So please, please, just shut the fuck up and leave us alone.”

“Your lack of survival instincts is supremely distressing,” Riko said, pushing him off of the stage. What Riko wanted to say next, Neil knew he didn’t want to be overheard. With a hand wrapped around his arm, Riko shoved him into one of the dressing rooms and locked the door. There was already banging on the door to open it. “Take that look off your face before I carve it off.”

Neil hadn’t realized he was smiling, too, a cruel look he’d inherited from his father. “I would love to see you try. You think I’m afraid of your knife? I’m the Butcher’s son.”

“Your father may be dead, but you will not defy me. You are also forgetting one important fact: I am the family your father was afraid of, Nathaniel.”

“Not of you.” He said with fierce emphasis. “You’re not part of that family, remember? You’re the cast-off. We learned that in college, didn’t we?”

“That’s what you think. A lot of things have changed, Nathaniel. You are nothing but a pawn in a game you know nothing about.”

He didn’t have a lot of room to swing but he made do and caught Riko right in his vulgar mouth. It knocked Riko back a step, giving Neil a little more space, and Neil caught him in the eye next. Riko fell back against the counter as Neil turned back towards the door. He unlocked it. “My name is Neil.” 

When he opened the door, Cassy was the first to get to him. He pushed passed everyone and made his way to Kathy. 

“Neil-”

“I knew I couldn’t trust you. Do you know what you have done?” She went to respond, but Neil wouldn’t let her. “No. I don’t want you to speak. You don’t deserve to be able to talk. What you did was fucked up. What you did  _ last time _ , was fucked up. How could you do that to me again? I can ruin you, Kathy Ferdinand. And I will. This is the last straw. Never again will you be the face of the morning show. You are a pig who should be slaughtered.”

With that, Neil turned and left the room they were in. As he was walking down the hallway he saw a familiar face and he sighed. He wouldn’t break down in the middle of the studio. He would wait until they were alone. 

Allison linked their arms together and walked them out into the waiting car. Cassy was sitting in the passenger seat and she looked back at them with sad eyes. 

“I’m not sorry.” Neil started. “I will never be sorry if it deals with that son of a bitch. Be mad at me if you want. I don’t care.”

“I’m not mad at you, Neil. I told you I wouldn’t be if she did something. And that was definitely something.” She looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped. “I-,” she sighed. “I hate to ask, but what did she do last time?”

Neil gave a heartless laugh. “She brought up my past and brought out a few things that she thought would make me feel happy. Let’s just say a family portrait I thought was lost forever when they burned down the house, wasn’t the ideal thing to show me when that was the very thing I tried running away from. She knew that.”

Allison still hadn’t said a word but her arm was still linked with his. She pulled on his arm a little and when Neil looked at her, her face was set hard. “Take us to one of the malls.” She told the driver. “On me, Bunny.”

“Bunny?” Cassy asked, confused. 

“It’s been my nickname for her since high school.”

“Do I want to know the story?”

“She dressed me up as a bunny for Halloween a few times and she was drunk and called me Bunny. It stuck ever since.”

“I don’t see you in a bunny costume.”

“I was a sexy bunny. You’ll have to come over some time. She made me put the pictures up on the wall.”

Cassy laughed. “Yeah. I’ll have to.”

The drive to the mall was a lot quicker than Neil had expected and they started to go in, but Neil stopped. With the way Neil looked, he would for sure get recognized. Neil doesn’t think he would be able to handle the attention.

“Hey, Ally? Can we find me a disguise? I don’t really want to deal with fans right now. Especially if they saw the show.”. 

“Oh shit. Yeah. Here.” She handed him her sunglasses. “Uh. I don’t know what to do about the suit. Give me a second. Go back to the car.”

About ten minutes later, Allison came back with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She gave the clothes to Neil and after he changed in the car she got in the back with him and pulled out her makeup bag. She covered his scars as well as she could and after she was satisfied, they made their way inside. 

“Where did you want to go first?”

Neil shrugged. “I’ll just follow you around.”

“Lovely.”

The mall trip only lasted about an hour, luckily no one noticed Neil. That was all he wanted. It was around ten in the morning by the time they left and Allison decided on getting brunch. They made their way to a restaurant Neil had never heard of, but apparently Allison had, because as soon as they got inside, someone was at their side greeting Allison by name.

“Have you been here before?”

Allison laughed. “I come here every time I’m in Raleigh. I know the owners.”

They were seated in a booth near the back of the building and Neil was very grateful. He had his back to the room and he felt like he could finally breathe when he took off the sunglasses and hood. 

“What are you getting?”

“What’s good?”

“Anything and everything.”

When their waitress came to take their order, she couldn’t speak. Her face got red, but finally she was able to ask them what they wanted. She seemed nervous, but she got it done. When their food came out, Neil scarfed it down. It was delicious and he was hungry. 

Allison paid, but before they left, Neil grabbed a napkin and asked Allison for a pen. She smirked and gave him one. He noticed the girl’s name was Clara so he addressed the note as such. 

_ Clara, Thank you for not freaking out. If you come to a game, come say hi. Neil Josten _

As they left the building, they walked by Clara and he handed her the note. “Go talk to your boss after your shift. I have something for you.” He whispered and kept walking. 

He caught up to Allison, but stopped her. “Hey. Can you get two tickets to Clara for me?”

“Of course, Bunny.”

“Make sure they’re good seats.” He said, and he walked back to the car to wait for her. 

“How was brunch?” Cassy asked.

“Did you just sit in the car the whole time?” He asked, ignoring her question.

She laughed. “Technically, yes. But I also went out and grabbed a snack before coming back.”

Allison came back with a smile. “All done, Bunny. Glad you’re making friends.”

Cassy raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you coming to our next game? It’s here actually.”

“I go to all of your games.”

“When a girl named Clara comes up to you or anyone I guess, let her come see me. I told her she could. So let everyone know.”

“I’ll put it down so I don’t forget.”

“Thank you for today.” He said to Allison. “It was a disaster and I really needed this. I miss hanging out with you.”

“Me too, Bunny. But you should turn on your phone. You’re boy is going to kill me soon.”

“Boy?” Cassy asked, whipping her head around.”

“Uhh.” Neil turned on his phone, ignoring the questioning look from Cassy and sure enough there were hundreds of messages all from a bunch of people. “I’ll explain in a second.” 

He called Andrew first. 

“Why haven’t you been answering me?” Was his greeting. “Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What the fuck, Neil. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all fucking morning. Jesus, I thought he fucking killed you this time.”

Neil grimace. “Actually he just threatened me. I hit him though.”

“You are going to be the death of me.”

Neil smiled. “Good.”

“Where are you?”

“Still in Raleigh. Allison took me shopping and then to lunch.”

Andrew sighed. “Why would she do that again?”

“I don’t know, Drew. I don’t know what goes through her fucking head. But believe me, she will never have a show again.”

Andrew was quiet. “I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.” He whispered. 

“I know.”

“Neil?”

When Neil looked up Cassy was watching him. 

“Hey, I have to go. I’ll call you when I get to Palmetto. I figured I could go see mom and dad while I’m close.”

“Be Safe.”

“I will.”

After they hung up Neil’s small smile fell as he looked up at Cassy’s wide eyes. 

“I thought you hated each other?” 

“He may say he does, but he doesn’t.” Allison said. “You should have seen him our junior year of high school. That was a mess.”

“What happened?”

“Neil was on his deathbed after he was stabbed by a lady from his fathers group. Andrew was freaking out and he was pissed he could go see him in the hospital.”

“You were stabbed?”

“Cassy. You do know who my father is right? I’ve been stabbed and cut multiple times.”

“Oh my. Sometimes I do forget.”

“It’s not something I can forget.”

Cassy was quiet as she turned back to the front and they made their way to the airport. Cassy would be going back alone to deal with the mess while Neil would drive down to Palmetto. How, he didn’t know yet. 

He looked at Allison. “Hey can you take me home?”

“Like New York home or.” 

Neil laughed. “No. Palmetto home. I want to see my parents.”

“Of course.”

They pulled up to the airport. “Cassy. I’m sorry for what you’re about to go through.”

“Neil, it’s my job to pick up after you. I’ll try to get you out of trouble.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and left the car. 

As they left the parking lot Neil messaged a few people back. It was a mess to say the least. He shut off his phone and closed his eyes. 

Now all Neil had to do was make a three hour trip to his home where he’ll get to see his parents and maybe visit his old teammates that still go to Palmetto. He couldn’t wait to see everyone. He’s had a long day and now he wants to be embraced by his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dealing with the parts with Riko, I did use parts of the book, because it’s way better than what I can do lol, but I just wanted to let you know that it is part of the book. The part with Neil’s ~speech~, I had to change a few things, but it wasn’t much. There’s also a back story and a reason Riko is showing up again.   
> A few facts:  
> He went to Palmetto with them, that’s how they know him.   
> He’s gonna be way worse here, than in canon.   
> He’s technically part of the Moriyama family, like the main branch. There’s a reason.  
> I’m going to be doing a chapter with Riko’s POV to give y’all a little bit of insight about what his plan is.
> 
> Uhhh, I think that's it for now. Let me know in the comments how you feel!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil goes back home and a few people surprise him and he gives someone a surprise. All good ones of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I said I was going to try and post every Sunday, but honestly I don't think I can. so I guess I'm just going to try and write and post within a week of every chapter and hope I don't go too slow lol.  
> anyway...there's a lot of love in this one and you get to meet someone new. well, she's not new to canon, but in the story you haven't met her yet. she get's to be very important later on :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was only seconds after Neil knocked on the door that he was engulfed in a hug from Abby. She was crying. Neil had missed some of the messages and she must have been one of them. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked, pulling him inside.

“No, mom. I’m fine. He doesn’t scare me.”

“After what he had said and the show cut off, all I thought was the worst.”

There was a door upstairs that slammed shut and then pounding as someone ran down the stairs. Kevin came up to him and pulled him close. He was shaking. Trembling. Breathing heavy. He was scared. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened after it cut off?”

“You sound just like Andrew.” He sighed. “I said some stuff and he pulled me into another room and threatened me. I punched him a few times and I left.” 

“Of course I sound like Andrew. We care about you.” 

“Wait.” Neil said. “What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?”

“As soon as the show cut off, I got a plane and flew here. I honestly didn’t know if you were going to show up, but I figured you might since you were so close to here.”

“You know me too well.”

“You’re my brother, Neil. I know everything about you.”

“Neil, Honey. Do you need anything?” Abby asked, cutting into the conversation.

“Can I have my tea? I haven’t had that in a couple years.”

“Of course. I miss making that for you.”

“You still have the ingredients for it?”

“I always have them handy.” She smiled. “Just in case.” 

Abby went into the kitchen and she came back out a few minutes later with a mug of Neil’s favorite tea. He slowly sat down on the couch and sipped his tea while everyone stayed standing. 

“Where’s dad?”

“He’s at the college.”

“He’s still working there? I thought it was just for one year?”

“Turns out the old coach was retiring and they couldn’t find the replacement. He had to sell _The Foxhole_ so he could be at the school.”

“Does he enjoy it?”

“I think so. Did you want to go see him?”

Neil shook his head. “I’ll wait for him to come home. Is there a game tomorrow? I want to see Robin. She’s a fifth year, isn’t she?”

Abby shrugged. “I couldn't tell you. But yes there’s a game.”

Neil smiled. “Is it okay if I stay the weekend?”

“Of course. You are always welcome here.”

Neil sat back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Today had been a long day for what little he did. He eventually finished his tea and excused himself to take a nap. His room was the exact same from when he left for college and then to go pro. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow he passed out. He didn’t wake up again until he heard the front door open and close. He yawned and stretched as he got up. The sky was dark as he made his way downstairs. He didn’t think it was that late, but the clock read 10:34 when he made it into the kitchen. 

David was standing against the counter, hands flat on the surface. He turned once he heard Neil walk in. He just looked Neil over before making his way to him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, giving Neil a hug. 

Neil nodded as he hugged his dad back. “I’m fine. I’ve been better, but I wasn’t hurt.”

“Good.” He pulled away. “Have you eaten?”

“No. I went to sleep. I just woke up.”

“Abby made dinner if you are.”

“Okay.” He said but he wasn’t really that hungry. What he wanted to do was let out steam. As quietly as he could, he grabbed his dad's keys to the gym at the college and took one of the cars. He messaged Kevin to let him know where he was. 

Obviously it was dark but once he turned on the light he felt better. He could finally breathe when he made his way to the treadmills. Neil didn’t know how long it had been while running when someone opened the door. He jumped and almost fell, but he caught himself. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Kevin said. 

“I needed to run.” He said, turning the treadmill off. “I couldn’t trust myself to run outside. I hate being here. In this state of mind, I mean. I say he doesn’t bother me, but I’m terrified. He could have been the one to try and kill us. We don’t know. We have no proof. But after what happened this morning, I can’t help but wonder if it really was him.” Neil moved to sit down and he laid his arms on his knees and hung his head down. “Kevin, I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing we can do. He has us in the palm of his hand. Until we can prove he did it.”

“What happens if he tries again and succeeds this time? Kevin, I tried my hardest to survive. I don’t want to die from someone like him. I wish I wasn’t scared. I’m not that kind of person. I don’t get scared.”

“Just don’t show him you are. I know you, Neil. You can shove all your emotions down until after the conflict. Just don’t let him get the upper hand on you.”

Neil sighed and got up. They made their way outside and Neil stopped at the car. “Did you run here?”

Kevin shrugged. “Thought I’d get some exercise in. You know how I am.”

Neil huffed and made him get in the car. It was late when they got back to the house, but Neil wasn’t able to fall back asleep. He found himself sitting on the floor, head against the wall. He was zoned out for most of the night, his mind racing. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to give an exact answer on what was going through his head. The sun was finally up and his phone buzzed. It was Andrew.

**Drew** : You never called me. 

**Neil** : I’m sorry. I got here and fell asleep and then had a panic attack about Riko.

Neil's phone began to ring. 

“You didn’t have to call me.” Neil said as a greeting. 

“Are you okay?”

Neil could tell Andrew was scared too. But Neil also knows that Andrew will never show it. Especially around Neil. Neil knows that Andrew wants to be strong around Neil when it comes to his safety. 

“I’m fine, Drew. Kevin helped me.”

“You called Kevin?”

“Oh. No, baby. Kevin is here. He was here before I even got here. He said as soon as the show stopped airing he made his way here. I don’t know how he got here so fast, but he did.”

“I just want-,” he sighed. “I-.” Andrew groaned. “I can’t lose you.” He whispered. “Not again. Twice was enough. I don’t think I could handle it again.”

“You’re one the strongest people I know.” Neil’s voice became a whisper when he said the next thing. It was hard because it’s true. “You would be able to.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m a murder magnet.” Neil sighed. “You said so yourself.”

Andrew was quiet. 

“If it did-”

“ _Neil_.” Andrew pleaded.

“ _If it did_ , you would be able to handle it. You would be able to go on with your life without me. It would be you and your family. I know it.”

“You are my family, Neil. Don’t you ever say you’re not. Don’t you ever think I don’t want you in my life. You are all I want in my life. You are my everything, Neil. Don’t be a martyr because you feel like that’s the only thing you can be. You can’t save everyone, but you can save yourself. You can keep yourself safe and alive. You’ve done it for years. You can keep doing it until we die of old age. Together.”

Neil didn’t realize he was crying until he sniffled. “Okay.”

“What are your plans for today?” Andrew asked, changing the horrible subject. 

“I’m going to surprise Robin at her game tonight. And I’m going to spend the weekend. I miss it here.”

“I know.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, only their low breathing audible. Neil jumped when there was a knock on the door. Kevin opened the door and he walked in, shutting it quietly. 

“Is that Andrew?”

Neil nodded and put his phone on speaker, setting it down on the floor next to him. No one said anything for a moment. If anyone else walked in, they wouldn’t even know there was someone on the line. 

“He’s okay, Andrew. I’m here.”

“Give Kevin the phone.”

Neil swallowed, but did as he was told. Kevin slowly grabbed the phone, took it off of speaker and held it to his ear. Neil saw his face harden, but he couldn't hear what Andrew was saying to him. 

“Yes, Andrew. Why wouldn’t I?” He was quiet, listening to Andrew speak. “He’s safe here. With us. Mom and dad are here too. We won’t let anything happen to him. To either of us.” He rolled his eyes at what Andrew said. “Whatever. I know you care about my safety too.” Neil watched a small smile form on Kevin’s lips and he made a quick glance at Neil before he laughed. “Got it. Okay. Yeah. _Yes_ , Andrew. I know. Okay. bye.”

Kevin handed the phone back to Neil and left with a wave. 

Eventually Neil got up off of the floor and made his way into the shower. He desperately needed one. He made his way downstairs and hugged Abby who was drinking a cup of coffee. 

“I made you tea, Honey. It’s on the stove.”

Neil smiled and poured himself a cup. He took in a deep breath letting the hot steam clear his head. “What time is the game?”

“Five, I think.” 

Neil nodded and finished his tea. For the rest of the day, he sat in his room contemplating on what he wanted to do. With anything, really. Eventually they had to leave for the game. Neil had Abby and Kevin go in first, because he wanted to surprise Robin. He missed her. So much. They roomed together when she got their freshman year, until Neil and Andrew left to go pro. All three of them got really close. Kevin was there too for two years, but Neil didn’t know if he was as close to her as they had been.

Once Kevin texted him that the game was about to start, Neil made his way inside. As soon as the doors closed he heard the murmurs about _Neil Josten_ . How Neil Josten is _here_.

Neil wonders if Kevin got this same attention. _Probably_ , he thinks.

He made his way to his family as fast as he could. Abby smiled when he sat down next to her. He put her hand on his leg and patted, before turning her focus on the game again. It had started a few minutes ago, so Neil missed the very beginning, but he didn’t mind. He watched as Robin blocked goal after goal, only a few getting let in. 

Robin had excelled since the last time Neil saw her. Which was a long time ago. She would be amazing by the time she went pro. If she does, that is. The last time Neil asked her about it, she was undecided.

Neil was ecstatic the whole time, cheering for the Palmetto State Foxes. Both him and Kevin jumped and hugged when the final buzzer rang, indicating the end of the game with a 10-6 win for the Foxes. Neil was waiting until after the team showered to go see her. 

David sent him a message when the coast was clear. He made his way into the familiar room. The room he spent a lot of his time in college. Either during practice meetings or after and before games. As he made his way to the cracked door, he began to hear the cheering and excited talking of the team. 

He smiled to himself. This was him only a few years ago, but he wouldn’t change anything for what he has now.

He slowly pushed his way in and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms with a smile. The room was exactly the same. There were even the same pictures from when he was in college. Dan had a thing for taking pictures of everything. 

There were a few gasps as he was finally seen. Robin was talking to one of the other girls with her back to the door. And when she heard the gasps she turned and stared. She stared and then screamed. She screamed and then rammed into Neil with a hug. 

“Holy shit. Are you okay? I watched the show. And the shit after. Did he hurt you?”

Neil pulled away. “I’m alive aren’t I?”

She hit his arm but hugged him again. “I missed you so much.”

Neil heard a few ‘oh my gods’ both in statements and questions. 

“What’s going on? Why the hell is Neil fucking Josten in the room right now?” The same kid's eyes bulged out of his head when he looked behind Neil. “Holy shit.” He fell back, sitting down on the couch not looking away from the two famous strikers standing in the room.

Robin laughed. “Most of you know Neil. But I guess some of you don’t. Neil, everyone. Everyone, my best friend, Neil Josten.”

“Best friend?” Someone asked.

“Yeah. We got really close when he still went here.”

“Are you two dating?” Someone else asked. 

_There were a lot of questions being asked right now_ , Neil though.

Robin made a face while Neil gave a soft smile, glancing at her. “Ew. No. I don’t think I would be alive if I was caught dating Neil.”

“Why?”

Robin cleared her throat. “No reason. Just because. Oh!” She walked around Neil and pulled Kevin into the room. “I guess I should introduce Kev.”

“Let me guess. Your best friend too?”

Robin smiled. “Yep! I actually only knew him for two years in college. And let me tell you,” she whistled. “He is an asshole.”

“Hey.” Kevin pouted. 

“She’s not wrong, Kev.”

“I don’t like either of you.”

“Well, unfortunately you are stuck with at least one of us and it’s not me, but you like me too much to stay mad at me forever.” She patted his cheek and smiled at the rest of the room. “Welp. Time to go!”

She grabbed Neil’s hand and started pulling him towards the doors. Neil laughed, but let him be dragged to the cars. 

“Are you coming over for dinner, Dear?” Abby asked. 

Robin rolled her eyes. “Duh. My bestest friends came down to see me. I’m going to spend as much time with them as I can.” She looked at Neil. “Can we have a sleepover? Like we used to?”

Neil laughed. “Sure.”

“I’ve missed you coming over.” Abby said with a smile. “I’ve made a few of your favorite dishes and I was going to call you over, but I didn’t know if you would, since Neil and Kevin weren’t here.”

Robin gasped. “Abby, you are practically my mom. You call whenever you want and I will gladly stop by. I know you miss these idiots, but I’ll try my best to help.”

Abby smiled and they got in the car. They made it home before David and they got started on dinner. 

There was about ten minutes left when he walked through the door. When he walked into the room, he ruffled both Neil and Kevin’s hair before sitting down at the table.

An hour later, the food was finished and their voices could be heard around the house. Neil missed this. Of course he had Alex, but it wasn’t anything like this. Nothing could be like this. This was his home. 

The doorbell rang and Abby got up to answer it. Neil heard her say hello to the person, but she didn’t say a name and he didn’t hear the other person say anything. But as they got closer, he realized he knew those footsteps. He knew the smell that was wafted towards him as they got closer to him. His heart began to pound and as he saw the people around the table look behind him and smile, Neil’s heart finally stopped. 

Neil let out a soft laugh as he got up and ran into Andrew’s arms. “What are you doing here?” He whispered, holding Andrew as close as he was allowed to.

“I couldn’t let Kevin be the one taking care of you.”

“What about your team?”

“They know what is important. I’m here and that’s all that matters.” 

Andrew’s hand ran through Neil’s hair and then rested on his cheek. Neil let his head rest on it and he sighed. 

“Did I miss dessert?” Andrew asked, pulling away and making his way towards the table. 

Abby said no, but before he could sit down, Robin got up. “Can I hug you?”

With a nod, Robin gave Andrew a warm hug. “You guys truly just wanted to give me a heart attack, huh.”

“I was the only one who was supposed to be here. These two just showed up. Kevin came yesterday before I even got here and Andrew obviously just came now.”

“Either way. I’m super happy to see you guys. I’ve really missed you. It’s been super different without y’all. I hate it.”

“You just have to finish this year, Robin.” Andrew said, pulling away and sitting down. “Now. Dessert.”

Abby laughed and got up. She cut up the two pies she made and passed out the slices. After dinner and dessert were officially done, they all went into the living room and put in a movie, just like Robin had asked. 

“It’s still not the same without everyone else, but it’s still great. Thank you for letting me be a part of this again.”

“We missed you too, Robin.”

She smiled and let her head fall onto Kevin’s shoulder, who she was sitting by. After the first movie finished, they put in another, but Abby and David went to bed this time. They gave hugs and said their goodbyes. About a third through the movie, both Robin and Kevin fell asleep. Neil tapped Andrew on the knee and when he looked over Neil nodded his head toward the stairs and Andrew rolled his eyes, but they got up and Neil drug him by the sleeve. 

As soon as they closed the door, Andrew was pushing Neil towards the bed. A moan escaped his mouth as they both fell.

“I know it’s only been like a week,” Neil gasped. “But I still missed you. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

“I couldn’t not see you. I’ve been trying to find a flight since the show ended.”

Neil opened his eyes and looked at Andrew. His hair had fallen over his own eyes. Neil pushed the hair away and kissed Andrew’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Neil tugged on Andrew’s sleeve and instead of Neil lying on the bed with Andrew hovering above him, they were both side by side, arms and legs tangled together. 

They fell asleep like that. Nightmare free. 

-

“So,” Robin began the next morning. “What are you guys doing today?”

Neil shrugged. “I kinda want to stay in and hang out. Maybe go get something to eat. Maybe sleep. I don’t know yet.”

Robin laughed. “Would it be okay if I hang out with you guys? I just don’t want to go back to the tower. It’s so _boring_ without you three. Or I guess any of you guys. I miss everyone else too.”

Kevin chuckled. “I don’t see why not.”

Robin blushed as she looked at him. “Cool.” She squeaked. 

Andrew’s phone began to ring. When Neil looked over at him he noticed Andrew’s face was confused. “Aaron.” Andrew went to take a bite of his food but he dropped his fork after what Aaron must have said. He looked at Neil and then handed him the phone. 

“Hello?” 

Aaron let out a soft sigh. “It’s a girl.” He said. “You’re uncles to a baby girl.”

“Oh, Aaron. Congratulations. What’s her name?”

“Madison. Madison Ames Minyard.” He was quiet and Neil could hear the small child. “Neil?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you want to be the godfather? Both you and Andrew? I already asked him. He said yes.”

“Holy shit. Yeah. Of course. Did you think I would say no? Yes, Aaron. I would love to. We both would.”

“Good.” He sighed in relief. 

“When can I meet her?”

“Well, Katelyn and I were wondering if you two would want to come here for our birthday in a few months. Andrew has a game a few days later so he would be staying till his game and then leaving. If you can’t because of practice, that’s fine too. I just thought it wou-”

“Aaron.” Neil said with a smile. “I’ll come. I’ll figure it out with my coach. I’ll be there.”

“Cool.”

“I’m going to let you go, Aaron. Sounds like you have someone to take care of.”

He laughed. “Yeah. I’ll see you later, Neil. Tell Andrew I said bye.”

“I will.”

Neil hung up and when he looked up his smile widened. “We’re uncles.” He said to Kevin. He grabbed Andrew’s hand and squeezed. “And we’re godfathers. Again.”

Abby gasped. “That’s wonderful!”

Neil heard a few phones go off, one of them being his. When he looked, it was Aaron sending a picture to the foxes group chat. 

Robin gasped. “Oh, she’s adorable!” 

He passed the phone to Abby and David and they both cooed. 

Neil looked at the messages. 

**Aaron** : Everyone, meet Madison Ames Minyard.

 **Renee** : That’s a beautiful name, Aaron. Congratulation. She’s very cute.

 **Nicky** : OMG SHES SO CUTE. I LOVE HER ALREADY!! 😍❤️

 **Matty** : I want to meet her. Right now.

 **Kate** : Maybe one day we can get together and everyone can meet her. 

**Dan** : Oh my! Congrats! Our Liam finally has a cousin he can play with. 

**Ally** : What about Tobias? 

**Kate** : Tobias can still play with him, but he has to be gentle. I would love for all the kids to get along.

 **Neil** : Congrats guys. And thank you.

 **Ally** : Why are you thanking her? She just had a _baby_. 

**Kate** : You’re welcome, Neil. 

**Kate** : Aaron and I asked Neil and Andrew to be the godparents. I know they already are Matt and Dan’s but they are perfect for the job. They care so much. 

**Kate** : We just had to ask.

 **Matty** : Congrats buddy! You have so many god babies.

 **Neil** : … We have two.

 **Matty** : but… 

**Matty** : if we had another baby… 

**Matty** : Would you guys do it too? So both kids have you two?

 **Neil** : Of course we would. 

**Neil** : Wait

 **Neil** : How many can one person have? Is there like… a limit?

 **Nicky** : I just looked it up and y’all aren’t religious so you can have as many as you’d like. 

**Nicky** : I guess some churches only permit two or three :/

 **Neil** : We would love to be anyone’s godparent. Well, I would. I’m sure Andrew would be okay with it as well. When the time comes, you can ask again.

 **Dan** : Thanks Neil. That means so much. 

**Neil** : :)

Neil set his phone down and nudged Andrew’s knee. He was looking at his phone too, but wasn’t responding. “So?”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes or no to being godparents if they do have another?”

Andrew flicked his wrist dismissively and took a bite of the food he was neglecting. “I don’t care what you do.”

Neil gave him a dopey smile. “You should. Since you’ll be a major part of it.”

“I know.” He continued to eat his food in silence. 

Neil was so happy with his life right now. If Riko wasn’t a part of it, it would be perfect. Neil doesn’t know what’s going to happen if Riko does win. 

But he can’t. He won’t.

Neil will not let Riko ruin his life for the sake of getting revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess the only thing to really specify are the kids sooooo  
> Aaron and Katelyn just had the baby: Madison  
> Allison and Renee adopted a little boy: Tobias (8)  
> Matt and Dan have a little boy: Liam (2)  
> There will be more kids later on, but I'm not going to tell who they are or who their parents are.  
> Not yet anyway :)  
> Please leave a comment to let me know how you feel!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's game in NC and he gets to meet Clara and her brother Calvin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to get out. I'm not stopping so if you thought I did, I didn't. Also wanted to mention when there is a game, they probably wont be that detailed because I honestly don't know how to do that.  
> OHHH I also got a dope ass tattoo that I've been wanting for a while and i absolutely love it. I Also kinda want to get one for AFTG lol. I already know what I want for it too. :)  
> Anyway....Hope you enjoy!!

The Pythons next game was in Raleigh, North Carolina. Neil was here only a week ago, but he didn’t mind. As long as he didn’t have to look at Kathy Ferdinand again, he would be all set. 

As soon as Cassy made it back to New York, she had a lot on her plate to get fixed. Neil felt bad, but Cassy assured Neil it was no big deal. 

Kathy Ferdinand is dead now. Well, not  _ dead _ , but she is no longer the face of the morning show. Neil made sure she was stripped of everything. She’s a normal day to day person now. And Neil couldn’t be happier. 

The Pythons plane landed two hours before the game started and by the time they got to the stadium, there were already hundreds of cars. People were definitely crazy. 

Neil and his team got off of the bus and made their way inside. North Carolina was a good team, but sometimes Neil thinks his team is better. 

The locker rooms were nice enough with stall doors. Neil was surprised by that. He usually had to be the last one to take a shower. They got changed and made their way out to the court. 

The other team was already out warming up and Clark got them ready to do the same. They did some drills and ran a few laps and stretched. Soon the game started. 

Before the whistle blew, Neil somehow heard his name and when he looked up he saw his family. Robin was the one who yelled his name, but his mom and dad were also there. And someone else. The girl looked familiar, but the boy next to her waving along with the girl, he didn’t recognize. Then it hit him. He smiled and pointed his racket in that general direction, but Neil knew they knew it was for them. As a group. Including Clara and the boy she brought. 

The game started and the rush and adrenaline came crashing into Neil like a freight train. He loved it. 

They called out to each other, as the game progressed. Neil finally got the ball and he took the ten steps and chucked it at the wall. He threw it at an angle so he could sprint and get the ball again. And once he did he knew he was going to make the goal. 

The crowd was screaming and he was smiling. The first point made and it was by Neil. He loved making goals. It’s one of his favorite feelings in the world. His favorite thing in the world is anything that involves Andrew. 

Neil was switched out in the middle of the second quarter and he watched the game from the sidelines. Pacing every time one of his teammates were hit. The only major damage done was to one of the strikers in the third quarter. She was new, and she was pushed against the wall. They stopped the game and she was ushered out. 

“Neil.” Their coach spoke. “Make me proud.”

Neil nodded and got ready to go on to the court again. He was playing with Alex this time and she clacked sticks with him. 

“We can do this.”

“We can do this.” He repeated. 

And they did. They won 7-5. It was closer than Neil would have liked, but all that matters is that they were closer to making a spot in the nationals, and Neil was ecstatic. 

His team jumped on him after making the final score. When Neil made the final score, he felt like he was on top of the world. They finally took showers and got changed. Luckily Neil wasn’t on press duty this time so he went straight into the room where his family was already waiting for him. 

“That was amazing!” Robin yelled, giving him a hug. “God I love watching you play. I want to be like you when I go pro. Be amazing and famous.”

“You want to go pro?” Neil asked wide eyes. Neil wrapped her back in a hug and lifted her up. 

She laughed. “Yeah. I decided a while ago. I was going to tell you before, but I was just so caught up in seeing you in forever, it slipped my mind.”

“That’s great, Robin. Holy shit, that’s amazing.”

“Good game, guys.” Clark said, walking up to them. “Abby, David. Good to see you guys again.”

Abby gave him a sweet smile. “You as well, Clark. How have you been?”

He smiled. “Great so far. The season is doing well right now and I couldn’t be happier.”

Neil looked around as they caught up and he locked eyes with the boy Clara brought. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. His eyes went wide as Neil smiled and started walking toward them. 

He started pulling on Clara arm’s sleeve and she smiled wide as Neil got there. Clara was slightly taller than him and the boy was at least six foot. 

Neil stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Hello again, Clara.” He looked at the boy, but didn’t say anything. 

He cleared his throat. “Calvin.” He said. “She’s my older sister. I’m a huge fan of Exy and I’ve followed you since I realized I could. You’re amazing.”

“Glad to know I have another fan. Did you enjoy the game?”

“We loved it!” Calvin said excitedly. “Holy shit. The seats were amazing. The plays were amazing.  _ You _ were amazing. You all were. This was amazing. Thank you.”

Alex came up and wrapped her arm around Neil shaking his person. “He’s one of the best. It’s a miracle we have him.”

“Why?” Clara asked. 

“He almost signed with someone else. But we caught him by the thread.”

“Who were you going to sign with?”

“The Sharks.”

“Isn’t that the team Andrew Minyard plays for?”

Neil smiled. “Yep.”

“Did you see his impossible block in his first game? That was incredible.” Calvin gleamed.

“Nothing is impossible for Andrew. He’s a great goalie. Are you a fan of him too?”

“Huge. I’m more into Exy than Clara is, so I’ve followed all of the OG foxes. You guys are truly amazing. Especially what y’all went through with Riko. He’s such an ass hat.”

“Glad to think someone else thinks so.” Neil mumbled. “Anyway. Maybe one day you could meet him. He may seem all scary, but he’s not too bad.”

“Do you still talk to him?”

Neil nodded, a small, barely there smile appeared. “Occasionally.”

“I think I would die if I met him.” Clara swooned. “Is he single?” Neil raised an eyebrow and she nervously laughed. “I’m just kidding.”

The way her face became red, Neil didn’t think she was, but he dropped it anyway. 

“How old are you?” Alex asked, before they could ask anymore questions.

“I’m twenty one.” Clara said. “He’s nineteen. We’re actually moving to New York soon. Maybe we could come to more games.”

“That’d be great.” Alex said and turned Neil around, but Neil stopped her and turned back around. 

“Let me have a conversation, Alex. What are you moving up there for?”

“I’m going to college up there.” Calvin grinned.

“What are you going for?”

“I’m majoring in mathematics and minoring in languages. I want to travel later in life.”

“I majored in mathematics too.” Neil smiled. “If you ever need help, let me know.” He grabbed a paper. “Here. This is my PR agents number. Just message her if you ever need help. I also know a bunch of languages, if you need help there too.”

“How many languages do you know?”

“Six total. I’m still working on my Japanese though. But I’m fluent in the other five.”

“That’s so cool.”

“It’s helpful.” Neil looked back at Alex when she cleared her throat. “Aright. I have to head out. We’re on a tight schedule. It was great to meet you both officially. I hope to see you again.”

As they left, Neil messaged Cassy. He was glad he met them. They were nice and not pushy. 

**Neil** : Could you do me another favor?

**Cassy** : You’re not going to have me kill someone, right?

**Neil** : Nah. I can do that myself. I need you to send Clara and her brother Calvin annual tickets. 

**Cassy** : You really like these kids.

**Neil** : Yeah. I do. 

**Neil** : Send a letter too.

**Neil** : Wait

**Neil** : I want to write it. 

**Neil** : I’ll write it when I get home and have you come pick it up. 

**Cassy** : Let me know when it’s done.

Neil smiled and leaned his head against Alex’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The drive to the airport felt longer than it was and the trip back gave Neil goosebumps. Neil wasn’t one to freak out on planes, but the turbulence wasn't very pleasant. As soon as the plane landed, Neil grabbed Alex and made her take them home. 

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep next to his cat and talk to Andrew. 

As soon as the door opened, King ran to him purring and rubbing herself on him. He bent down and pet his cat before grabbing a paper and sitting down at the table. 

_ Clara and Calvin, _

_ I’m very happy I got to meet you two. You both were amazing and nice and not at all in my space. I would just like to thank you.  _

_ In the envelope there are two annual tickets for you both. If you’d like, they can be replenished every year. Just let me know.  _

_ Neil Josten _

Neil messaged Cassy to let her know she could come over and he called Andrew. 

“Hey. You watch the game?”

He hummed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno.”

“Who did you point at?”

“My family. They showed up. And I made some new friends.”

Andrew snorted. “ _ You _ made friends?”

“I can handle making friends.” Neil scoffed. “You have no faith in me.”

“There’s a reason.” He paused. “Who are they.”

“Well,” Neil sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. “I met the girl, Clara, when I went to Raleigh for Kathy’s show and I invited her to the game. Gave her two tickets and she invited her brother. Calvin. She’s twenty one and the brother is nineteen. They are moving to New York actually. Sweet kids. Big fans of us too.”

“You talked about me?”

“A little. You came up and they both gushed. The girl has a crush.”

Andrew hummed. 

“What are you up to?”

Neil heard some rustling and then a ‘Hey Neil!’

“Renee?” Neil got up off the couch and put his phone on speaker. “What are you doing in Oregon? Aren’t you and Ally supposed to be in Florida?”

“Allison was asked to go to Sacramento for the weekend and I decided to make a trip up to see Andrew. I’ll be heading back tomorrow after brunch.”

“Oh. Well, give Drew a big ole hug for me, yeah? I miss him.”

Renee giggled. “I’ll see if I can.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Neil heard in the background and he laughed. 

“I’ll pretend.”

The door opened and when he looked up, Cassy was walking into the apartment. Alex greeted her and brought her into the living room where Neil was trying his hardest not to look like he got to see Andrew in real life. It would have been worse if he was there. 

“I have to go, but it was nice talking to you again. We should all get together sometime.”

“I want to have a Halloween party.” Alex cut in. “If you wanted to come?”

“That would be wonderful. I’ll talk to Ally, but I’m sure she’ll want to. She loves parties.”

“Great! I’ll be making a list and I’ll let you know when it is.”

“We’ll see you then.”

“Neil.” Andrew cut in before he could say anything. 

“Yeah?” Neil took the phone off of speaker and put the phone to his ear. 

“I-” Andrew sighed. “I miss you too.”

His voice was quiet. His voice was only meant to be heard by Neil. And Neil will always cherish that. 

“I’m glad.” He grinned. “Did you want to come to the party? I don’t know who all is invited but I’m sure all of our friends will try to make it.”

“Will you make me interact with them?”

Neil laughed. “I can’t make you do anything.”

He hummed. “Might as well. I miss King.”

“Sure you do.”

“Don’t you have to leave?”

“Right. I’ll talk to you later, Drew.”

Andrew snorted as he hung up and Neil sighed as he walked over to Cassy and Alex. 

“I still can’t believe you two are a couple.”

Neil shrugged and gave her the paper. “Make sure this gets to them. I also gave Calvin your number. He’s majoring in math and I told him I could help if he needed it.”

“Neil you can’t just give out my number to people.”

“I don’t. I gave it to him. If he hands it out, that’s on him.”

“You are killing me, Josten. I swear to god.”

“Thanks, Cassy. You’re the best.” Neil kissed her cheek as he walked by. 

Neil was actually excited that he was able to help. Usually Neil hates people. Doesn’t want to talk to anyone. But there is just something about these kids, that makes Neil not want to lose them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make Clara and Calvin important to the story so that's why you meet them. Both this one and the next one are going to be on the shorter side, but hopefully the ones after will be pretty decent sized.   
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!! I love feedback and to know how you guys feel :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets anxious and he hits someone :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been working on this as much as I wish I was, but at least it's getting done lol.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Neil dreaded the next game. Neil sat in the back row next to Alex, arms wrapped around his body and one of his legs shaking, bouncing. Neil didn’t know how to stop it. 

When Neil woke up this morning, it wasn’t pleasant. He had another nightmare. He woke up screaming and Alex did everything she could to help him. And now here they were sitting next to each other, with Neil wanting to jump out of the moving vehicle and run back home. 

“Hey.” Alex whispered, setting her hand on his leg to calm him. “It’s okay. He can’t do anything to you.”

Neil looked at her. “You must underestimate what Riko Moriyama can do. You don’t know what he’s like. You don’t know what he is capable of.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try to help you.”

Neil’s head swam, but he took in as many deep breaths as he could without hyperventilating. It was one game. For now. He just needed to get through this game and then he could get back on the bus and make his way back to New York. 

“You have two hours left until we get there, Neil. Use that time to relax. To get your head on straight. Even if we lose this game, he can’t touch you.”

“I’m not worried about losing. His team sucks. I’m worried about winning. You would think with having  _ him _ on a team, they’d be unstoppable. He’s not a team player. He wants to do everything himself and that’s not how this works. I know we are going to win. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Nothing will happen, Neil.”

“I’m only agreeing with you because I want to get off of this topic.”

Alex rolled her eyes and Neil listened and joined into conversations to keep his mind off of the upcoming events. 

When they made it to the stadium, Neil's heart rate sped up, but Alex was there to calm him. She put a hand on his shoulder and they walked into the large building. 

Neil could finally breathe again when the court came into view. They all had already changed and were getting ready to play. From across the court, Neil made eye contact with Riko and his smile was sinister. 

Neil looked away as Clark started to talk. He said the same thing every game, maybe some other stuff, so Neil toned him out. 

“Hey.” Alex whispered. “Get out of your head. We’ll do fine.”

“I know. 

Neil didn’t start this time, but he went on in the second half. For the whole first half of the game, Neil paced, yelled, groaned, and tried his hardest to not rip out his hair. Throughout the first half, they were neck and neck. Always at a tie. 

When his coach finally let him on, it was at the same time Jack was there. He was another striker, so they shouldn’t have had a lot of interaction, but Neil knew that wasn’t going to happen. As soon as the game started, Neil took off waiting for the ball to come to him. Clark finally got possession he chucked it towards Neil and as soon as the ball was in the net he made his ten steps and made it into the net. He triumphantly put his racket in the air and he got back into place. He was going to make a point gap. 

With five minutes on the clock, Jack finally had enough. Neil saw it on his face as soon as he made his way toward him. Neil got possession of the ball and he tossed it just as Jack pushed him. If he was trying to push him to the ground, he was unsuccessful. Neil snarled and got up in his face. 

“Was that really necessary?”

“If I can get you gone, then yeah.”

“Didn’t work princess. Try again later.” He taunted and was pulled back by Clark. 

As soon as they were far enough away, Clark made Neil look at him while Neil was glaring at Jack. Jack glared right back. 

“Hey. Josten.  _ Neil _ .” Clark snapped in his face, finally getting his attention. “Forget about them. We are  _ winning _ right now. There's less than five minutes in the game and unless they can get four points to catch up, they aren’t going anywhere. You helped us win big time.”

Neil nodded but didn’t say anything. He feared that if he did he would do something he would regret. As soon as the game started again, Neil’s head cleared and all he could focus on was winning. 

And they did. Of course they did. Every game that Neil plays, he pours his heart and soul into it. Winning is all he could ask for. Neil was free of press duty this time, so he went straight to the locker room. He made his way slowly because he would still have to wait until everyone else was finished. 

Neil doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to change out in front of everyone else. It’s been years, but it still gives him anxiety. 

“Neil.” Someone said behind him. 

Neil was so lost in his head, he didn’t recognize his own coach's voice. His body tensed up, before he realized who it was. When he looked at him, his body relaxed, but he didn’t say anything regarding his presence. 

“Are you alright? Lanten made a risky move out there. It’s stupid they didn’t card him.”

Neil shrugged. “I’m over it. Thanks. I just want to get back home.”

His coach nodded. “I think they are almost done in there if you want to start. Or maybe the girls are almost done.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

“No problem kid.”

Neil ended up grabbing his stuff and going into the girls locker room. There were six girls on the team, and when he knocked on the locker room door, one of the back liners, Samantha, answered. 

She smiled. “Hey, Neil. What’s up?”

“Are you guys almost done? I need to shower, but they have open stalls here. I can wait and just shower in the men's if you guys aren’t done.”

“Hold on.”

Neil was left standing out in the hallway for a few minutes until all of the girls came out of the room with their stuff. Alex was the last one out. “It’s all yours. Just meet us out in the guest lounge.”

Neil nodded and got in the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could handle and it took everything he had not to crumble. Neil took a deep breath as the water ran over his body. This game was brutal. Even if they won, Neil didn’t like what was about to come. With a sigh he turned off the water and made his way out of the locker room to meet the rest of his team. He pulled out his phone and saw a message from Andrew.  _ Don’t do anything stupid _ , it read. 

Neil snorted and he responded with,  _ No promises _ . As he was putting his phone away he heard a door shut. He looked up hoping to see Alex, but his brain short circuited when he came face to face with both Riko and Jack. 

“Good game.” Neil said, trying to be nice. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Riko sneered. “It was out of pure luck.”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s because your team sucks. And I can see why.” Neil flicked his eyes toward Jack.

“Do you have a death wish?” Jack snarled.

“What are you going to do, Jack? You can’t touch me.”

He took a step forward, but Riko stopped him. “Some other time, Johnny.” 

Jack winced, but stepped back.

Riko tilted his head. “He may not be able to, but I can.”

Neil’s heart rate became fast, but he didn’t show it. He even laughed to cover up his stupid fear. “Sure. Seems a little sus to me, but go off. Do you even have purpose in life, or are you just here to make my life a living hell? You can’t do shit, so get off your high horse and leave me alone.”

Neil turned and started walking back the way he came when Jack laughed. “Is that all you’ve got, Wesninski? I thought you’d be more aggressive.”

Neil slowly turned back around and made his way back to the two. He made eye contact with Riko and found a smirk on his face as he took a single step backward. Riko must have remembered the last time they were together. That’s the smartest Riko has ever been.

By the time Neil got close to Jack, he knew he had his fathers smile on. Neil's fist connected to Jack’a face and he didn’t know what hit him. Literally. 

He grabbed his jaw and snapped his head to Riko. “Are you not going to-”

Neil cut him off with another hit to his face and a knee to the groin. As Jack fell to the ground, Neil grabbed his hair and pulled him close to his own face. “You don’t want me to be aggressive, Jack. Riko even backed off. He doesn’t care about you, so stop trying to win him over.”

Jack spit blood at Neil’s face, but Neil didn’t really care. He shoved Jack back and hit him again, finally making him fall to the ground. Neil stood up and smiled, starting to walk towards the door in front of him to his team. “I’ve been wanting to hit you again since the last time in college. Thanks for the opportunity.”

He slammed the door and found his team staring at him. 

“I was told to be damage control, but I’m actually happy you did that.” Alex said and smiled at Neil. 

The rest of his team was quiet. They knew Neil’s past. Well most of them did. There were a few faces he saw that were confused but terrified.

“We need to leave. Now.”

Neil took off towards the bus, not caring if anyone was following. He made his way to the back, the same seat he and Andrew would sit in when they were in college. He missed him. He always missed him. 

**Neil** : I may have done something stupid.

**Drew** : Not surprising.

**Drew** : What’d you do?”

**Neil** : …hit Jack.

**Drew** : Idiot.

**Neil** : He deserved it :(

**Drew** : I don’t doubt you. I saw the video.

**Neil** : Video?

He got a call from Cassy and he winced. 

“I thought I told you no more fights? I have to deal with it now.”

“Hello Neil. You played wonderfully tonight. I’m so happy you didn’t get hurt this time.”

“You’re not funny, Josten. You are going to get me into trouble. Or yourself for that matter. You could get suspended for pulling shit like that.

“How did you find out?”

“Jarred took a video and sent it to me and then posted it on twitter. 

“Of course he did.” Neil sighed and his head fell back against the headrest. “I’m sorry Cassy. I can’t help myself when I’m around them. They make me want to commit murder. But to them. I want to murder them.”

Neil could practically hear her eye roll. “I don’t blame you, Neil. I’m sure you had a good reason to hit him, but next time make sure no one is watching. 

Neil laughed. “You got it, Boss.”

“Damn straight.” She said and hung up. 

Neil looked up when the seat next to him sunk in. Alex, with all her heart, was trying to comfort him. 

“I’m fine Alex. Really. I had everything under control.”

“Then why are you shaking again?”

“Huh?” And sure enough, when Neil looked down, his hands were trembling. It was a small amount, barely there unless you looked for a long moment. “Huh.”

“How much trouble are you in?”

“Not as much as you’d think. She’s upset, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Jarred posted a video. Coach made him take it down, but hundreds of people already saw it.”

“I know. Cassy told me. I’m just ready to get home.”

“It’s a long drive. Maybe you should sleep.”

Neil snorted. “I planned on it.”

As soon as everyone was on the bus, Neil messaged Andrew. 

**Neil** : Will you read to me? 

**Neil** : If you aren’t busy. 

**Neil** : I have a long drive back home and I want to hear your voice.

**Drew** : What do you want me to read?

**Neil** : Whatever book you are on. You can just read until I fall asleep.

Neil’s phone began to buzz and Andrew’s name popped up. Neil put in his headphones and smiled. “Hey.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot. Now read to this idiot.”

Andrew huffed, but began reading. Neil didn’t really know what was going on in the story, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Neil could hear his boyfriends calming voice and it made him feel a hundred times better. 

If only Andrew was always by his side, so he wouldn’t have to make this call from the other side of the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I couldn't find out if Jack had a last name so I just made it up. I also suck at making up last names lol. Anyway if he does actually have one, sorry :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and there's a lot of love and fun times :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda longer but that's okay because it was really fun to write. I enjoyed every part of it. Hope you enjoy!

Halloween quickly approached and all Neil could do was wait until the day after the party. Halloween was on a Monday this year, so Alex planned for that Saturday. It was currently the Friday before when Neil looked at the invited list and he groaned. 

“Do I have to socialize with everyone?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Not everyone, but let loose. Have some fun, yeah? You’re a downer sometimes.”

“That’s just his personality. Don’t be mean.”

Neil quickly spun around at the voice and practically jumped into Andrew’s arms. “Holy shit, why are you here?”

“For the party?”

“No. I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow. I mean, I’ll take you now. Of course I will, but it just threw me off.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Alex said. “I know you miss him a lot.”

Neil huffed. “Yeah. I do.” Neil looked over Andrew’s face and smiled. “Yes or no?”

He flicked his eyes toward Alex but said  _ ‘yes’ _ . 

Neil then pulled him into a kiss. “It’s been too long. I just need you to be close to me, okay?”

“Anything for you.”

“How anyone thinks y’all are evil is beyond me. You two are so cute.”

Both of them turned glares toward her and she only smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” She sang as she walked into the kitchen. When she walked back out she had a bag of chocolate candies in one hand and a bag of dried fruit in the other. She handed them out to their respective people. 

Andrew hummed his thanks and dug in. Neil gave a small thank you and ate his slowly. 

“There’s still a lot of things I need to buy. Did you two want to come with?”

“What time does the store close?”

“Uh eight I think. I still have an hour. I shouldn’t be that long. So do you? ”

Neil shrugged. “I kinda just want to stay in.”

“Alright, but I expect help when I come back.”

“Sure.”

As soon as Alex left, Neil drug Andrew to his room, where he kissed him senseless. Neil was soon turned around and pushed onto the bed with Andrew holding himself above Neil. He bent down to kiss him, but was interrupted by none other than King Fluffkins coming to see his other dad. 

Her meows were soft but loud and all Andrew could do was take the fur ball in his face with pride. He may not admit it out loud, but Neil knows he missed this cat just as much as he missed Neil. 

“She missed you too.”

Andrew grumbled, but rolled onto his back and let King rub herself over him, her purrs louder than ever. Neil turned his head and looked at Andrew with what Alex would call heart eyes. Even if Neil didn’t think so, he still couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend. It had been closer to two months since they last saw each other. Neil had a good reason for it. 

“Staring.” Andrew said, not looking away from petting King. 

Neil smiled. “Yeah. What are you going to do about it?”

Andrew glared at Neil but only took one of his hands away from King’s fur and pushed his face away. Neil chuckled, but put his face right back to where it was. Not soon after, Andrew did the exact same and they looked at each other until King decided she was hungry and jumped down and loudly meowed until one of them got up. 

It was Neil.

By the time he finished feeding King, Andrew was already up and making his way into the kitchen. When Neil followed him, he smiled as Andrew leaned against the counter with a container of his favorite ice cream. 

“Alex must have gotten it for you since she knew you were coming.”

He hummed, but continued to eat it while Neil stared at him. Neil hadn’t realized how much time had passed until his phone rang and he jumped. 

“I’m back if you lovebirds want to come help.”

Neil snorted. “I don’t think that’s what you should call this, but it will probably only be me.” He looked up at Andrew and got all the confirmation he needed when Andrew continued to eat the ice cream without a word. “Andrew is,” he paused. “Occupied with a very serious issue.”

“He’s eating ice cream, isn’t he.”

Neil sighed. “Yeah.”

Alex laughed. “I guess just you will be fine.”

Neil hung up and kissed Andrew’s cheek as he left the apartment to help Alex bring up the bags. Once they got everything back upstairs, Neil found Andrew in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table, an arm over the back of the sofa and scrolling on his phone. 

“That’s not really the ideal way to use a coffee table.”

“Does it look like I care?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “How long have you been sitting here?”

“How long have you been bringing up bags?”

“So you could have been helping us this whole time?” Alex butt in, crossing her arms.

Andrew shrugged. 

Alex looked at Neil and Neil just shrugged. Alex sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Whatever. Can I at least have help getting things put away?”

With an exaggerated sigh, Andrew got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He started putting stuff away without any help. 

“It’s like he lives here.”

“I wish he did. He also has an eidetic memory so he remembers where everything is. Unless we moved something.”

They both moved forward and helped Andrew put things away. When they were finished, Andrew grabbed Neil’s sleeve and dragged him back to his room. He shut the door before King could run in through their legs. 

Andrew’s mouth found Neil’s as they made their way to the bed. Neil’s shirt came off in the process of falling onto the bed, but Neil didn’t mind. The soft sheets felt nice on his skin. Neil couldn’t remember the last time he slept without a shirt on.

“What do you want?”

“Anything and everything. I don’t care, Drew. Just touch me.”

Andrew smirked and ran his hands over Neil’s torso, letting his fingers ghost over his scars, making a trail of goosebumps along the path. For the rest of the night, he made Neil make noises Neil hadn’t made in months.

When Neil woke up the next morning, Andrew was gone and he could tell that the sun was high in the sky. He groaned and got up. He threw on a shirt and made his way into the kitchen, where both Alex and Andrew were eating food from a carry out box. 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Alex smirked. “You slept in late. Get any sleep?”

Neil glared at her and grabbed a piece of meat from whatever was in Andrew’s box. “I slept fine, thank you.”

She hummed. “What time did you two get to bed?”

Neil shrugged and sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. Neil didn’t care that it was old. It was still caffeine. 

“Well, you were pretty loud.”

Neil choked on his coffee and looked at Andrew who had a smirk on his face. He was  _ laughing _ at him. Like he wasn’t the one who made him loud. 

“I didn’t fall asleep until around midnight and I could still hear you.”

“How do you know that was me and not him?” He asked, nodding his head towards the blonde.

“I know your voice, Josten. I could tell it was you. Although, I didn’t expect you to be a bottom.”

“Well damn, me neither, but here I am.”

Alex choked on a laugh.  _ Good _ , Neil thought.  _ Serves her right. _

“You had never kissed anyone before me, Josten. I don’t think you even knew what sex was before me. And I was never a bottom to begin with.”

Neil scoffed. “I knew what it was, asshole. I just didn’t have the time to think about it. I was too busy trying not to die.”

“That’s funny. I didn’t meet you until you were sixteen. I would hope you weren’t thinking about it while being chased by your father.”

“Uh.” Alex tried.

“You know, Ally tried hooking me up with some people. They obviously didn’t work out. I kissed one of them. Kind of. It was a girl. It was on her cheek.”

“Did you think about having sex with her?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no. but-”

“Nope. Doesn’t count. Here he is, everyone. The boy that didn’t know about sex until he was in the presence of me. I guess I’m irresistible.”

Neil opened his mouth, but deflated. “I hate that you said that with no emotion whatsoever.”

“If it makes you feel better, my first time wasn’t until my junior year in college.” Alex added. 

“Why would that make me feel better?”

She shrugged. “I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t really know what’s going on.” The doorbell rang. “Look at that. Saved by the bell.” She got up and laughed. “You get it? Like the show.” Both boys said nothing and she sighed. “I hate it here.”

A few moments later Ally and Renee walked into the room. Neil smiled at them. “We were just talking about you, Ally.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I understand why.” She flipped her hair. “But why.”

“Neil told us you tried hooking him up with some people.” Andrew drawled. 

“Oh. Yeah. None of them were the one though, were they?”

Neil smirked. “Nah. I don’t think so.”

“What time is everyone getting here?”

Alex shrugged. “Probably throughout the day. It’s only noon.”

She hummed and sat down. “What have you been up to, Bunny?”

Neil went to answer but Alex cut him off. “Being too loud. I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Alex.” Neil hissed. “What the fuck?”

Allison laughed. “Ooo do tell.”

Alex hummed. “Let’s just say they had a very eventful night. I think I woke two times to moaning.”

Neil got up. “I’m going for a run.”

Neil got changed and as he was walking out the door Allison yelled, ‘don’t die! Your boy toy is going to be mad if you don’t come back’. 

“Fuck you!” He yelled and went on his run. 

Neil didn’t know how long he’d been out, but he was stopped a few times by fans. By the time he got back to the apartment, there were multiple cars he recognized. 

Nicky screeched when Neil walked in and gave him a hug. It had been about a year since they last saw him. Both him and Eric were here. 

“Hi, Nicky.”

“Oh my favorite boy, I've missed you so much.”

“What am I?” Eric pouted. “Chop liver?”

Nicky sniffed. “For right now, yes.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

When Nicky pulled away Neil noticed Kevin sitting in the room as well as Robin. She gave him a hug and then Neil hugged Kevin. Seeing his family always made him feel happy. 

Kevin made a face. “You stink.”

Neil looked down at himself. “I just went on a run.”

“Go shower then. Matt and Dan said they’d be here soon. Traffic is brutal.”

Neil rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. 

When they did arrive they brought along some food. They set it on the counter and they both hugged Neil at the same time. 

The group together ate dinner and finished setting up the party. Everyone else decided to show up around nine and that’s when everything began. 

It was around ten thirty when Alex came bounding up to him with a grin on her face and two glasses in hand. 

She handed one to Neil. “I won’t force you.” She yelled over the music. “But I want to see drunk Neil again.”

“Drunk Neil isn’t fun. He’s boring.”

She made a face. “Boring? The last time you got plastered was Matt and Dan’s wedding and that was the most fun I had in a long ass time. Do you not remember anything?”

“Uh, no. I was plastered, remember?”

She laughed. “Right. So yes?”

With a small laugh he grabbed the cup and downed whatever was in it. He scrunched up his face and coughed a little, but everything stayed down. “That was disgusting.”

“I know. Jarred made it and he put a bunch of shit in it.”

“You did me dirty, Alexandria.”

She stuck her tongue out and dragged him out to get more drinks and to dance. For the next two hours, Neil drank whatever Alex stuck in his hand. If he was being honest, he was having a fun time. 

It was around one a.m. when people began to weed out. The music was still going and Neil, Allison, Nicky, Eric, Alex and Robin were still playing the games provided. Eventually Neil left that group and made his way to another. 

This one consisted of Andrew and Renee sitting on the couch, Matt, Dan and Kevin standing around said couch, and Jarred was sitting on the chair across from them. Andrew and Renee, and Matt and Dan were all in their respective conversations, and Jarred was trying to talk to Kevin but Kevin was looking at the group playing games. He had a fond look, but Neil didn’t know why. 

Neil took another swig of the bottle in his hand and he giggled, leaning his body against Matt’s. “Matt, Matt. Matty, Matt. Matthew, I love you.”

Matt laughed and picked Neil up and spun around in a hug. “I love you too, Neil.”

Matt sat down and brought Neil with him. They now sat on the same couch as Andrew and Neil. 

“You, you are my bes-bestest friend ever.” Neil slurred. “You mean so much to me. I don’t want to ever lose you.”

“Neil are you crying?” Dan asked from the side.

“No.” He mumbled and his head fell. His head shot back up and he laughed. “That’s perfect!” Neil shot up, kissed Matt’s forehead and ran out of the room. 

“What just happened?” Matt asked. 

Neil came back with a picture and he handed it to Matt. “For if you ever miss me.” He grinned. 

“Neil, you do realize you’re an adult, right? You don’t have to be emotional about anything.”

“Hush, Dan.” Matt said, pulling Neil back down onto the couch and holding him close. “He’s an emotional drunk. Let him be.”

“It’s annoying.” Andrew said, sipping his whiskey. 

“I think it’s endearing.”

“None of us will ever leave you behind.” Dan said. “We’re foxes, remember?” 

Andrew waved both Dan and Matt off and started talking to Renee again. 

“I’m leaving!” Jarred yelled. 

“No one cares man!” Robin yelled, finishing off her drink. 

“You’re a bitch, Robin.”

“Muah.” Robin fake kissed and left the room.

After the front door closed, Neil pouted and slowly slinked his way over to Andrew’s side. “You think I’m annoying?”

Andrew glanced at him. “Yes. And I hate you.”

“Can you take me to bed?”

“Can’t you take yourself?”

“Yes.” He said carefully and moved his head closer so he was right next to his ear. “But I want you to take me for a reason.” He whispered in Russian. His words were a little wrong considering his impairment, but Andrew understood him. 

Andrew stilled and Neil could see Andrew swallow. “You’re drunk.”

He smirked. “That I am. I don’t want sex.” He continued in the same language. “I honestly just want a kiss goodnight.” He switched to English and said, “I’m tired as hell.”

With a sigh, Andrew picked Neil up bridal style and Neil laughed loudly as they made their way into Neil’s bedroom. “Be safe!” Someone yelled. Neil didn’t know who, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted a kiss and then he wanted to pass out.

As soon as Neil was gently set down, he gasped and shot up. “I have to pee.”

Andrew sighed and sat down on the bed so he could wait for him. Neil clumsily walked towards the bathroom and he was one door away from it when he tripped over something soft. In his mind he knew it was King, but he wasn’t for sure and couldn’t check, because he slammed into the door to the side and it opened revealing something he never thought he would see. 

“Uh.” Neil didn’t know what to say. He just let his head and body fall back onto the ground.

“Was not expecting this.” Andrew huffed. 

Neil sat up and looked at Andrew. He looked like an angel with the hallway light illuminating his hair. He sighed lovingly and continued to stare at him until the person behind him cleared their throat.

Neil jumped and glared at them and then remembered what was happening. His drunk mind was a little sluggish, but he was aware of the situation. Neil finally stood up and wobbled on his feet, looking at the two still wrapped around each other. 

“Shut the door will you?” Kevin asked, slightly upset. 

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Neil slurred. “I mean. I’m happy for you two. Like totally, I just wasn’t- I’m not- my brain isn’t working right now. Give me a second.” Neil knew a few seconds had passed, but he also thought it may have been way longer than a few minutes. Someone snapped and he jumped and nervously laughed. “Right. I wasn’t expecting this. Wait. Andrew said that. Uh-”

“We get it Neil.” Robin said, cutting him off. “I don’t know when we would.”

“How long?”

“The year you graduated.” Kevin responded. “About the end of first semester.”

“What the-”

“Neil.” Andrew pulled on his arm. “Bed.”

“Right.” He breathed. “Bed.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Kevin pleaded. 

Andrew shrugged. “You kept ours.”

Andrew pulled Neil fully out of the room and pushed him into the bathroom. 

“I forgot.”

“ I know.”

Once Neil was finished, Andrew took him back into the room and helped him change into shorts and a loose T. The whole time Neil had a smile on his face and Andrew glared at him until Neil was under the covers. 

“Drink.” Andrew ordered, while handing Neil a bottle of water. “You’ll feel slightly better in the morning if you do.”

Neil hummed his thanks and drank most of the water. Only when Neil was snuggled into the blankets did Andrew let his face soften and he kissed Neil’s forehead. 

Neil wined when Andrew pulled away to get up. 

“What?”

“I want a kiss.” He pouted. 

“I gave you one.”

“I want a kiss.” He paused. “On the mouth. With your mouth.”

“That’s generally how a kiss works, Josten.”

“Yes?”

Andrew caved in and placed his lips into Neil’s and Neil smiled and giggled into the kiss. 

“I’m not going to kiss you if you keep being annoying.”

Neil continued giggling but finally stopped. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I’ll behave. I promise.”

He snorted. “When do you ever?” 

Neil shrugged and finally kissed Andrew properly. Drunk Neil thought it was amazing. And sober Neil would have also thought it was amazing too, but right now everything was heightened and it seemed to be so much better in the moment. 

“Thanks.” Neil smiled when Andrew pulled away. “Wait.” He said and Andrew stopped moving. “Do you remember in high school when we went to Eden’s on Halloween? The first time I mean.” Andrew gave him a blank look. “Right. Well, you said something to me. I was drinking and you looked at me and I said, it would have been a shame if I dressed up and didn’t do anything, or something like that.” Andrew nodded his head for him to continue after he racked his brain for the memory. “What did you say to me?”

“You said, ‘would be a shame for me to get dressed up for nothing’. And I, the gay disaster I was-”

“Still are.” Neil laughed. 

Andrew glared at him. “I said, ‘not for nothing’, because you looked hot as hell and all I wanted to do was tear you apart and keep you for myself.”

“Huh. I think Ally said something like that. The ‘tear you up’ part.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Neil giggled again. “Do you still think that?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

“Think I’m hot. And ‘want to tear me apart’.” He mimicked Andrew’s voice the best he could. He just laughed at the end and gave up.”

“You’re an idiot.” Andrew smirked, and left the room. 

As soon as the door was shut, King made her way up onto the bed and curled up next to him as he fell asleep.

-

When Neil woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and he felt queasy. How Neil didn’t throw everything back up was a miracle to him, but he’s not complaining. He looked next to him, hoping the weight next to him was Andrew, but it was only King. Neil gave her a few pets before getting up and making his way into the kitchen. 

He turned into the living room and found Kevin and Robin kissing. They jumped apart when Neil cleared his throat. 

“If you two don’t want to be found out, I suggest not making out in the middle of the living room when there are like ten people sleeping in the apartment.”

“You remember?”

Neil scoffed. “I wasn’t plastered. I was a little impaired, yeah. Obviously. I tripped over King in the middle of a lit hallway. But I remember everything. Good try though.”

Neil didn’t wait for a response and went into the kitchen to find Andrew sitting at the table, glasses on and drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Morning, Drew.” Neil murmured against his head as he gave him a kiss. “D’you sleep okay?”

“I would have. You kept me up all night with your snores.”

Neil frowned and pulled away. “You need to sleep.”

Andrew looked up at him. “I’m fine, Junkie.”

Neil got a cup of coffee and sat down, taking a sip. “Stealing my lines now, are we?”

He hummed. “I’m not on the verge of death. I can say it. You, mister I could have a broken bone and still say I’m fine, can not.”

Neil scoffed and took another sip before he heard a phone ringing in the distance. He pointedly ignored it, slurping his hot coffee. It was worth the burn if he didn’t have to talk to anyone. Assuming that was his phone. 

And he assumed correctly when Andrew’s phone began to ring. He didn’t wait to answer the phone before sighing. He listened to whoever was talking and smirked before handing Neil the phone. 

Neil groaned. “Yes?”

“Neil Josten. You stupid idiot.”

Neil put the phone on speaker and set it on the table. “What’d I do this time?”

“You sir, started a scandal.”

Neil barked a laugh. “What?!”

“It seems you are having an affair with none other than Matthew Boyd.”

Andrew snorted. 

Neil glared at him, but gave his focus back to the phone. “Wouldn’t it be the other way around? Cause no one knows about Andrew. So it would be Matt was having an affair with me cause he’s the one who is married.”

Cassy sighed. “Is that what you took from this?”

“Uh, yeah? What’s the big deal anyway? I love Matt.”

“This isn’t that type of love, Neil.”

“Wait. How do you know about this?”

“Jarred decided to post another video of you. This time it was you confessing your love for Matt and kissing him and then running away like a child.”

“Why is he always in my business? God, I forgot he was still there.”

“Are you going to clear it up?”

“Nah. Let’s see where this goes. If anything I’ll just talk to Matt and see what he wants to do. He should be getting up soon anyway.”

“You are a pain in my ass, Josten.”

“You have no idea.” Andrew drawled. “You haven't known him for nine years.”

“It’s been nine years?” Neil gushed. “Wow, Cassy. I truly have a keeper, don’t I. He’s kept me for this long.”

“Right. Happy for you two or whatever, but get this situated.”

“Isn’t that your job?”

“Fuck you.” She said with no heat. “Let me know what you decide.”

As soon as she hung up, Matt and Dan made their way into the kitchen and grabbed coffee. 

“Hey Matt?”

“What’s up, bud?”

“Hypothetically. If we were to be in an affair scandal, how would you handle it?”

Both Matt and Dan laughed. “Maybe clear it up? I love you man, but Dan is my one and only.”

Dan scoffed. “Don’t act like you didn’t have a crush on him for a good few years.”

“What?” Neil asked, confused. 

There was a collection of agreements around Neil. 

Allison slid into the seat next to him. “Yeah, it was bad. I don’t think he’s totally over it.”

“Is that why you ignored me for like two weeks straight in college?”

Matt nervously laughed. “I, yeah. I got a lot of death glares from a certain blonde for a while. Sorry again man.” Matt said to Andrew. “A knife pressed to the gut was enough to keep my feelings for you bottled up.”

“You knew?” Neil asked Andrew.

He shrugged. “Everyone but you.”

“Well, shit.”

“I knew it wasn’t going to happen. There was no point in bringing it up. Speaking of,” Matt scrunched up his eyebrows. “What’s with the hypothetically?”

“Oh. Uh, Jarred posted a video of me telling you that I love you last night and now there's a scandal.”

“That bastard.” Alex said, coming into the kitchen. 

Everyone was in the kitchen now and Alex decided to make breakfast for everyone. It was delicious. 

After everyone left, Neil grabbed his phone and sat down on the couch. 

**@njos10** : I would just like to clear a few things up. 1.) I absolutely love  **@mattboyd** . He’s my best friend. But I love him like a brother. He’s happily married to  **@danwilds** and there will be nothing going on between us. 2.)  **@jajames** quite posting videos of me without my consent. 

**@mattboyd** :  **@njos10,** I forgive you because I love you too. Bros for life, my guy :)

**@aminyard03** :  **@njos10 @mattboyd** you two make me sick. 🤢

**@njos10** :  **@aminyard03** don’t lie. You love me too.

**@aminyard03** :  **@njos10** I hate you with my entire being. You are annoying and so full of yourself. I hope I get to be the one to bury you six feet under.

**@njos10** :  **@aminyard03** is that a threat?

**@aminyard** :  **@njos10** it’s whatever you want it to be, you insufferable human being.

“You love me.” Neil said out loud, moving to give Andrew a kiss. 

“Unfortunately.” He said in return along with a deep kiss, pulling Neil onto his lap. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going with how Neil acts, him being an annoying emotional drunk or whatever, I kinda just projected myself again because I am also an annoying emotional drunk lol.  
> Also I don't know if it's been done before, but i'm doing it. I'm making a Kevin/Robin relationship cause I think it's cute. I know she's not really important I don't think in canon, but I want her to be in this.  
> Let me know how you feel in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy so I literally couldn’t find anything that I needed about their future teams??? Like I looked everywhere and got nothing. I remember reading some fics with stuff I think? And I’m pretty sure ‘Clark’ is the captain….I might be very very wrong. There might be a few things that I got correct but I honestly didn’t find anything that was from Nora’s extra content. So if something isn’t correct or accurate to what it’s supposed to be, I am truly sorry. I just didn’t know.   
> But I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments how you feel! :)


End file.
